Je ne me souviendrai que de toi
by Doupi
Summary: Les derniers mots de Quinn Fabray à Rachel Berry avant de mourir dans un horrible accident de voiture une centaine de mètres plus loin. Comment peut-elle interpréter ces quelques mots jetés juste avant de prendre un taxi ? L'enterrement sera l'occasion de comprendre tellement de choses mais n'est-ce pas trop tard pour elles ? PezBerry et Britchel présent aussi !
1. L'accident

**Nouvelle histoire, Faberry bien sûr. Loin, très loin de ce que je fais habituellement. Déjà en partie postée sur le forum, je la posterai ici aussi si vous aimez.**

**Je préviens toutefois qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à un happy ending cette fois.**

Rachel POV

« Ca va aller, Rach, me rassure Quinn, je peux m'en sortir.

—Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de partir, essayé-je de la convaincre encore une fois, mon appartement est bien assez grand pour nous deux.

Je la suis dans ce qui fut sa chambre jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

— Je sais, répond-t-elle encore une fois, mais je veux, j'en ai besoin.

Cette raison m'a toujours laissée perplexe, pourquoi en aurait-elle besoin ?

— Je ne comprends pas, avoué-je.

— Je sais, réplique-t-elle en trainant sa valise jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, c'était la dernière.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et je suis choquée de la tristesse que j'y lis. C'est son choix pourtant.

— J'ai conscience que ma célébrité est difficile à vivre pour toi et …

— Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'en vais, Rach, assure-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle se rapproche de moi, presque jusqu'à me toucher. L'air se réchauffe autour de nous et je me sens bien. Elle ouvre les bras, demandant silencieusement un câlin. Quel choix me reste-t-il que de m'y plonger ?

— Je ne serai pas loin, continue-t-elle, juste en bas de la rue.

Ses doigts tracent des cercles sur mon dos, essayant de me transmettre un peu de son assurance. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle parte et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

— c'est trop loin, marmonné-je dans son épaule en me surprenant moi-même.

Nous avons vécu ensemble depuis le jour où elle a débarqué à New-York, deux mois après que Finn m'ait quittée pour une garagiste. Elle venait de terminer ses études à Yale et m'a remise dans le droit chemin. Elle est ma meilleure amie depuis.

Je n'ai plus touché une goutte d'alcool depuis qu'elle est revenue dans ma vie. Ma carrière fleurit et je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter des soucis d'argent ou d'avenir. Elle est responsable de cela.

— Cinq ans, murmuré-je plus pour moi-même que pour elle.

— Cinq ans, oui, exprime-t-elle, tu dois me laisser partir Rach.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je venais de resserrer mon étreinte autour d'elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éloigne et si tout revenait ? Et si je n'étais pas assez forte ?

—Non, décidé-je, je ne veux pas.

Peut-être que je peux l'enfermer quelque part ? La retenir dans sa chambre ? Oui, il y a une clé ! Et elle resterait toujours avec moi.

Doucement, elle se dégage, desserrant mon emprise comme si c'était facile pour elle de partir. Je fais la moue, ne voulant pas lui rendre la tâche aisée non plus.

— Pourquoi ? demandé-je encore une fois.

— Parce que c'est mieux pour nous deux, réplique-t-elle à nouveau répétant notre vieille dispute.

Elle se tient à quelques pas de moi, les yeux fixés sur le salon, la cuisine, toutes les pièces que nous pouvons apercevoir depuis le couloir de l'entrée. L'appartement me semble déjà vide et elle est toujours là.

— D'accord, décrété-je exaspérée qu'elle soit si calme, au revoir, Quinn.

Je tente de faire demi-tour et de m'enfuir le plus loin possible pour ne pas qu'elle voie mes larmes mais ses réflexes sont trop rapides pour moi. Elle m'intercepte et me tient quelques secondes, son menton appuyant sur le haut de ma tête par derrière. Je sens son corps s'appuyer contre mon dos et je dois me retenir de me pencher plus en arrière.

— Viens avec moi, chuchote-t-elle dans mon oreille, jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Je hoche de la tête parce qu'à cette seconde, c'est le seul mouvement dont je suis capable. Elle s'écarte et lie nos mains tandis qu'elle me tire avec sa valise en-dehors de l'appartement. Elle pousse sur le bouton et j'attends avec elle. Ses yeux sont fixés sur les chiffres qui s'allument indiquant l'arrivée de cet ascenseur de malheur. Les miens sont rivés sur son visage, essayant de garder en mémoire le moindre de ses traits.

Il se rapproche, nous entendons le son de la cabine qui monte. Ma main se resserre sur la sienne. Elle se tourne vers moi, son regard s'attendrit.

— Je ne serai jamais loin, brise-t-elle le silence.

La porte s'ouvre. Elle y fait entrer sa valise et la bloque au fond. Nous sommes toujours reliées par nos mains et je souhaiterai vivement avoir la chance de la suivre et de découvrir ce nouvel endroit, l'appartement pour lequel elle me quitte. Mais elle a refusé, prétextant les travaux et le manque de sécurité puis le manque de temps.

Je sais qu'elle ment et cela ne me rassure pas. Mais où se dirige-t-elle maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce si secret ? Pourquoi cet  
au revoir sonne tellement comme un adieu ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-elle devenue si distante ces derniers mois ?

L'ascenseur tente de se fermer une première fois mais je retiens la porte avec ma main libre.

Un dernier câlin pensé-je en moi-même.

— Je pourrai t'accompagner, demandé-je malgré moi pleine d'espoir.

— Non, rejette-t-elle à nouveau sans me donner de raison, tu restes ici et tu vis ta vie comme d'habitude.

Son ordre me paralyse. Est-ce qu'elle m'abandonne ? Pourquoi me quitte-t-elle ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Sa main se détache de la mienne. Elle m'observe avec plus que de la tristesse. Elle semble déchirée. Elle me repousse hors de l'ascenseur et me serre brièvement dans ses bras.

— Je ne me souviendrai que de toi, murmure-t-elle à mon oreille avant de faire un pas en arrière et de commander la fermeture des portes. »

Ses mots tournent dans mon esprit et ils sonnent beaucoup trop comme un adieu plutôt qu'un au revoir. Je fixe la porte de l'ascenseur comme si elle pouvait m'amener des réponses mais rien ne vient. Pas un bruit, pas un son ne dérange le couloir. Mes pieds me portent à l'intérieur, l'esprit toujours confus. L'appartement est vide, trop vide. Je m'effondre sur le canapé.

J'observe l'horloge au-dessus de la télévision. Les secondes passent. Je me sens un peu idiote de me mettre dans des états pareils et ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde non plus. Et ces mots, que voulait-t-elle dire par je ne me souviendrai que de toi ?

Une demi-heure après, je me rends compte qu'il est temps de me secouer. Ce soir est important et je ne peux pas me permettre de craquer maintenant. Par contre, plus tard, au fond de mon lit, en écoutant l'appartement vide des petits bruits familiers, je pourrai me laisser aller. Et puis, elle a promis d'être là alors elle sera là.

A dix-huit heures précises, je quitte mon immeuble, cherchant des yeux ma limousine. Elle est garée un peu à l'écart et je suis surprise par le nombre de voitures dans la rue. C'est habituellement un quartier calme même pour New York. Le chauffeur m'ouvre la porte et je le remercie d'un sourire. C'est un vieil ami et lorsque je suis seule, il abaisse la vitre de séparation et nous passons le reste du trajet à parler.

« Comment se passe votre journée, Carl ? entamé-je joyeusement.

— Elle va très bien, mademoiselle Berry, me répond-t-il avec un petit coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, je dois juste vous prévenir qu'il y a eu un accident en bas de votre rue et que l'on va devoir faire un petit détour mais vous serez à l'heure, ne vous inquiétez pas.

— J'ai confiance en vous, lui assuré-je, est-ce un accident important ?

— Je pense qu'il y a plusieurs morts, mademoiselle, explique-t-il, la radio n'était pas sûre avant que je ne vous prenne.

Il éteint toujours la radio avant que je ne monte. J'ai beau lui assurer que cela ne me dérange pas, il maintient que cela est contre le règlement de son entreprise.

— J'écouterai bien les nouvelles si cela ne vous dérange pas, lui tendis-je la perche.

Il lève les yeux et me sourit. Ces yeux pétillent et il allume la radio, poussant légèrement le volume.

... _Et c'est ainsi que nous concluons notre flash info sur l'accident de cet après-midi. Nos pensées rejoignent les familles des victimes. Restez avec nous pour la chronique sportive de ..._

Carl baisse le volume à nouveau, m'évitant d'entendre parler d'une énième victoire de base-ball d'une équipe dont je ne retiendrai même pas le nom.

— Tant pis, soupiré-je, je vais me préparer.

— Vous allez être parfaite, m'assure-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil, comme toujours.

Il remonte la vitre de séparation pendant que j'inspecte mon téléphone. Pas encore de nouvelles de Quinn, elle m'avait prévenue que cela serait le cas mais j'aimerai vraiment savoir si elle va bien. Il faut que je reste concentrée, me maudis-je. Ce soir est sans doute un des soirs les plus importants de ma carrière. Celui qui peut me propulser au rang d'étoile immortelle.

La pression n'est même pas sur mes épaules, je sais mon travail et je connais la musique. J'espère juste que Quinn sera présente. Décidée à apaiser mes tensions, je tape un rapide message pour elle. Ainsi, elle sait que je ne suis pas fâchée non plus.

La voiture s'arrête sur le bord du trottoir. J'éteins mon téléphone et l'empoche. Okay, Game On. Carl m'ouvre la porte et me tend la main pour m'aider à sortir. Mes talons et le trottoir légèrement surélevé ne me rende pas la tâche aisée.

Lorsque je suis stable, mon sourire est déjà en place. J'avance sur le tapis rouge, posant pour quelques photographes, signant quelques autographes, une routine déjà bien huilée maintenant. Ma robe arbore un décolleté légèrement plongeant, plus que ce que j'ai l'habitude mais à grande occasion, grands moyens.

Toute la presse est là et les cris sont assourdissants. L'ambiance de la rue me galvanise et me rend une énergie que j'avais oubliée. Mon agent me renseigne rapidement sur ce qu'il me reste à faire. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je suis sur scène.

Quatre heures, trente-quatre minutes et vingt-six secondes plus tard, mon optimisme s'envole. Quinn n'est nulle part pour notre fête d'après première super réussie, en passe de devenir le prochain succès de Broadway. Je suis furieuse qu'elle me pose ainsi un lapin. J'ai dû tuer quelqu'un pour lui sauver ces billets ! Aucun d'eux n'est venu ! Ni Santana, ni Brittany, ni Quinn, ni personne. Le premier rang était vide ! Ils vont devoir ramper pour espérer se faire pardonner, ramper !

Aux petites heures du matin, je retrouve le chemin de mon appartement vide. Je n'ai pas bu, pas encore. La tentation était présente pour oublier que rien n'a vraiment changé entre nous. Le groupe finit toujours par me laisser tomber quand cela devient important. Je suppose que les gens n'évoluent pas tout simplement.

Je lance mon sac sur le canapé comme une manière de me détacher de Quinn et son ordre maniaque. Sa voix dans ma tête est claire : _Range tes affaires !_Cette phrase me fait rire tant le nombre de fois où je l'ai entendue est grand. Pour bien faire, je balance mon manteau sur l'accoudoir aussi et me dirige vers la pièce que je devrais éviter.

La salle est toujours aussi vide. Le lit est encore là, les meubles aussi mais ce sont des coquilles sans vie qui me rappellent juste qu'elle a été un temps ici. Je m'effondre sur le matelas, heureuse qu'il garde une certaine odeur, la sienne. Quand je faisais un cauchemar, elle m'accueillait toujours près d'elle pour le reste de la nuit. Elle me tenait et me chuchotait des paroles de chansons jusqu'à ce que je referme les yeux.

Je repousse la mémoire qui veut s'inviter mais elle est plus forte que moi. Ma volonté tombe et je peux presque percevoir le murmure de sa voix dans mon oreille, chantant la dernière chanson. Mon imagination n'est pas suffisante pour moi. Je me relève et file dans ma chambre récupérer les cd ainsi qu'un t-shirt d'elle que j'ai gardé.

Mon téléphone sonne et resonne mais aucune de leurs excuses ne m'intéresse pour le moment. Ce n'est pas la sonnerie que je veux entendre de toute manière. Je veux juste dormir avec sa voix et son odeur autour de moi.

Où es-tu Q ?

Six heures, c'est l'heure qu'affiche l'horloge du salon lorsque les coups commencent. Les cris débutent quelques minutes plus tard quand je tente d'enfouir ma tête dans l'oreiller. Puis c'est mon téléphone et par la sonnerie, je sais qu'il s'agit de Santana.

C'est à cette seconde que je prends la décision de me lever. On ne fait pas attendre Santana Lopez, même si elle est en tort, à l'extérieur. Ou tout au moins, pas si vous ne souhaitez pas voir votre porte être démontée.

« Je t'en prie, Santana, ironisé-je lorsqu'elle me bouscule à peine la porte ouverte, fais comme chez toi.

Je la retrouve, après avoir marché plus calmement dans la cuisine. Elle prépare un verre d'eau et je me demande brièvement pourquoi elle ne prend pas un jus d'orange comme elle en a l'habitude.

Elle me tend la boisson et pour la première fois, je remarque les signes de fatigue, de tension et de tristesse sur son visage.

— Est-ce que …, commencé-je, est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Brittany ?

Elle me fait un signe négatif de la tête et parle d'une voix calme en surveillant mes gestes attentivement.

— C'est Quinn.

Avec ces quelques mots, mon monde vient de s'écrouler à nouveau.

— Q… Qui… Quinn ? parvins-je malgré tout à articuler.

— Quinn est morte hier après-midi dans un accident de voiture en bas de ta rue, termine-t-elle. »

**Dites-moi si vous aimez que je sache si ça vaut la peine de continuer à poster ici.**


	2. L'enterrement

**Complètement oublié que je l'avais posté ici sinon je vous aurai mis à jour plutôt vu que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance ici. L'histoire vous plait en tout cas même si je crains qu'on ne se dirige vers une fin triste pour une fois. Mais bon allez savoir, avec moi faut s'attendre à tout. **

Chapitre 2 : L'enterrement

Santana POV

— Quinn est morte, répète-t-elle après moi.

Elle me regarde enfin j'en ai l'impression mais ses yeux sont perdus dans le vague. Elle semble réfléchir, chercher la faille. Je lui laisse le temps d'intégrer ce que je viens de lui dire.

— Santana, commence-t-elle en affermissant sa voix, s'il s'agit d'un moyen de me faire oublier votre absence, je te serai gré de ne pas utiliser de tels mensonges quand on sait la douleur qu'ils peuvent engendrer …

Le déni. Je ne m'attendais à rien de moins. Son tempérament égoïste devait bien ressortir pour faire face.

— Elle est morte, Rachel.

Elle ne tient même pas compte de mon intervention et poursuit comme si de rien n'était.

— Si tu n'es même pas venue présenter des excuses pour toi et elle alors …

— Elle est morte, bordel, crié-je malgré moi, merde, Rachel. Quand vas-tu m'écouter ?

— C'est impossible, essaye-t-elle de me convaincre.

— Son taxi est entré dans un accident. Il a brûlé avec elle à l'intérieur, expliqué-je sachant que le choc peut la faire réagir et commencer à accepter, ils sont arrivés à l'en extraire et à la conduire à l'hôpital mais trop tard. Elle est décédée un peu après. J'étais là. Je l'ai vue.

Ma tirade la fait taire mais elle ravive aussi mes larmes. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai tenir encore longtemps si elle persiste dans le déni.

— Elle est … ?

Le mot ne franchit pas ses lèvres comme s'il pouvait acquérir plus de réalité s'il était vraiment prononcé. Je hoche la tête. Sa bouche s'ouvre, son visage se crispe. Elle reste figée, ses jointures blanchissent de plus en plus à mesure que la vérité coule dans son esprit, imprègne ses pensées.

— Elle avait promis que tout irait bien, souffle-t-elle après quelques minutes.

La réalité la heurte comme un bulldozer. Ce temps ne dure pas. Il n'avait pas duré beaucoup plus moi non plus. Petit à petit, elle semble se rendre compte de tout ce que cela implique, de comment sa vie vient de changer.

Le verre d'eau me semble soudain si dérisoire pour tenter de la consoler. Je ne suis pas celle qu'il lui faut, pas maintenant. Ses yeux semblent revenir à la vie. Elle me regarde comme si elle venait de me découvrir assise là.

Beaucoup plus tard, elle semble se fatiguer, frotte ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de passer la main.

**Message de Santana :**

**17h30 mercredi, ne sois pas en retard.**

Rachel POV

La réalité se fane un peu. Elle est debout devant moi comme au premier jour. Son sourire est désarmant et je me demande brièvement si je viens de rêver ce qui s'est passé avec Santana. Plus j'y réfléchis et plus la possibilité qu'elle se soit levée à six heures du matin pour venir me prévenir après la nuit qu'elle aurait dû passer me semble soudain hautement improbable.

Je me tourne légèrement, me rendant compte que je suis bien habillée, couchée dans mon lit avec Quinn au pied qui me regarde de ce sourire si charmant qu'elle a toujours su utiliser pour me faire faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains, espérant effacer les traces de fatigue mais surtout pour me donner une chance d'oublier les dernières traces de mon rêve. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi ? Après tout qui rêve de la mort de sa meilleure amie ?

Lorsque je mets de l'ordre dans mes cheveux, elle est toujours là, me regardant avec un peu de tristesse. Son visage se lisse et je retrouve les expressions avec lesquelles je suis familière depuis maintenant quelques mois, depuis qu'elle m'a annoncé quitter l'appartement pour me laisser un peu d'indépendance.

Rebondissant avec bonheur pour sortir du lit, je me rappelle subitement qu'elle n'est pas venue à ma soirée d'ouverture. Mon enthousiasme retombe malgré le bonheur de la voir. Elle ne dit rien mais je sais qu'elle doit voir que je suis contrariée maintenant.

Sans plus lui adresser un regard, je sors de ma chambre et file vers la cuisine. Il me faut du café, une énorme tasse. Je baille en regardant la machine se remplir doucement. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir quand exactement, elle est entrée dans la pièce. Elle ne parle pas et cela commence à m'agacer.

« Des excuses seraient appropriées, l'informé-je distraitement en cherchant le sucre.

Elle montre un peu de culpabilité, enfin c'est ainsi que j'interprète son expression que j'aperçois seulement du coin de l'œil. Serrant ma tasse chaude, je remue à l'intérieur, fixant quelques secondes le liquide tourbillonnant.

La situation commence à devenir vraiment tendue et délicate. Pourquoi ne présente-t-elle pas des excuses tout simplement ? Je lui raconterai mon rêve après, elle me consolera en me disant que justement ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et puis nous pourrons passer la journée à refaire le monde, à rire.

Je la regarde directement à nouveau, détaillant réellement pour la première fois son visage. Il y a quelque chose à son sujet qui m'apparait bizarre. Elle est en décalage par rapport à Ma Quinn. Cacherait-elle un secret ? Vient-elle avouer ne plus vouloir être dans ma vie ?

Au fond de moi, je sens qu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'autre. Je tourne dans ma tasse de café, reportant mon attention dessus.

Elle me fixe avec un pauvre sourire comme si elle pouvait lire mes pensées.

— Je rêve, n'est-ce pas ? marmonné-je.

A peine ma pensée est-elle formulée que j'ai l'impression d'être tirée vers autre chose. La chaleur de ma tasse de café se répand dans tout mon corps et plus particulièrement mon dos. De discrets, légers, invisibles fils caressent mon visage.

La cuisine commence à noircir et juste avant que l'obscurité soit complète, j'entends un chuchotement.

— Je ne me souviendrai que de toi, murmure-t-elle à côté de mon oreille de cette voix chantante qui a longtemps bercé mes rêves. »

Je sens maintenant un corps respirer contre moi, dans mon dos. Deux puissants bras m'étreignent, laissant ma tête reposer contre ce que je suppose être une épaule. C'est la position que nous prenions Quinn et moi lorsque nous nous endormions dans mon lit après un film.

J'essaie d'étouffer l'espoir qui renait mais mon esprit veut y croire. Une main douce écarte quelques mèches de mes cheveux de mon visage et je finis par trouver le courage nécessaire pour ouvrir les yeux.

Ma vision est d'abord floue à cause de la soudaine luminosité mais je distingue facilement quelques mèches blondes. Les bras se resserrent autour de moi, me faisant savoir qu'on sait que je suis réveillée.

L'espoir remonte encore à ces nouvelles informations et je cligne désespérément des yeux, espérant plus que tout ne pas me tromper.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je parviens à faire le point et trouve en face de moi le visage de … Brittany. Sa voix douce berce les larmes qui viennent de se former instantanément, à la seconde même où je l'ai reconnue.

Je suis bien incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle me dit mais je sais qu'il est mieux pour moi de retourner dans mes rêves. Dans mes rêves, elle est là. Mon cœur se serre un peu plus et j'ai l'impression d'essayer de combler un immense trou, un vide, une absence. Je sens qu'on secoue mon épaule et rouvre les yeux. Un verre et une pilule sont agités dans mon champ de vision et je n'ai jamais été autant reconnaissante pour Santana à cette seconde.

Sans hésiter, j'avale, préférant l'oubli pour quelques heures à une torture lente et douloureuse.

Santana et Brittany ont dû quitter à un moment, sans doute pour préparer l'enterrement. C'est un peu bizarre de se réveiller seule dans son lit, complètement habillée. Des brides de la journée d'hier me reviennent par flash. Moi pleurant dans les bras de Santana, elle qui me porte jusqu'au lit, la nouvelle, le déni face à elle mais au-dessus de tout surnage la promesse de Quinn : Je ne me souviendrai que de toi.

Savait-elle que cela allait arriver ? Voulait-elle me préparer à la séparation ? Est-ce pour ça que son au revoir sonnait tellement comme un adieu ? Pourquoi est-elle partie en premier lieu ?

Ses questions tournent dans ma tête et mes rêves, je ne cesse de penser à son regard lorsqu'elle a promis : je ne serai jamais loin. Elle y croyait. Peut-on l'imaginer plus loin de moi que maintenant ?

Oh Quinn, me lamenté-je en moi-même, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

J'ai besoin de réponses … J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pouvant me les fournir. J'ai besoin d'agir pour ne plus m'écrouler comme hier. L'illumination ne tarde pas.

« Est-ce que je peux passer chez toi ? demandé-je immédiatement une fois la communication établie.

— …

— Je serai là dans une heure, promis-je. »

Conduire jusque-là ne m'aurait même pas pris une heure mais avec la célébrité et la tonne de photographes qui attendent en bas dans la rue, je préfère m'esquiver discrètement. Heureusement, je suis passée maitre dans l'art du maquillage et puis soyons franc, avec ma stature, je peux me planquer quasi n'importe où.

Aujourd'hui, je me décide pour un chapeau fin mais large et une paire de lunettes qui ferait pâlir d'envie n'importe qui. J'ai besoin de cette rencontre si je veux tenir le coup. Sans hésiter, je sors de mon immeuble, efficacement éviter dans la foule un passant qui me rappelle … Ma gorge se serre et je refuse de dire son nom pour éviter à nouveau de pleurer.

J'ai besoin de faire bonne figure au moins jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à destination. Ce qui se passera après n'est plus vraiment important à ce stade. Je peux presque entendre la voix réprobatrice de Quinn dans mes oreilles mais il s'agit d'une urgence et rien d'autre n'arrivera à m'apaiser maintenant.

L'enterrement est simple, discret. Je pense que Quinn aurait aimé la nature autour de nous, le soleil qui éclaire de ses doux rayons, les oiseaux qui étouffent le bruit de la circulation. C'est un peu reculé du monde mais Santana nous a assuré qu'elle voulait être ici. Au fond de moi, je comprends pourquoi Quinn a craqué pour cet endroit.

Nous sommes tous là, tous les membres des New Directions qu'elle a connus. Nous nous recueillons, dernier groupe restant devant sa tombe. Je remarque moins de larmes que ce que j'espérais pour elle. Ses parents ne sont pas venus mais on ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. Je pense qu'elle ne le voulait pas non plus.

Beth est venue, elle. Shelby l'a accompagnée et elles viennent de quitter, rejoignant le gros de la foule. Elles m'ont saluée avant, discrètement, timidement. Je pense les revoir à la petite fête de ce soir chez Santana et Brittany. Du coin de l'œil, je repère quelques paparazzis qui pensent que je vais craquer à nouveau.

Relevant la tête du rectangle de terre fraichement retournée, j'observe ces gens qui s'en vont. Je n'en connaissais pas la moitié mais ils ont l'air familier, comme si tout ce qui touchait Quinn portait encore une marque d'elle. Un peu comme la femme que j'aperçois à la porte d'un taxi. Elle nous regarde fixement.

Quelque chose dans son apparence me rappelle Quinn. Sans la lâcher des yeux, je balance un discret coup de coude à Santana. Elle est toujours occupée à soutenir Brittany mais elle se tourne vers moi et son murmure légèrement agressif me fait presque regretter de m'être adressé à elle.

—Pas le bon moment, Berry.

— Regarde là-bas Santana, essayé-je de capter son attention, on dirait Quinn.

Je lâche la femme du regard et vérifie si Santana suit bien le chemin de mon geste. Santana me fixe quelques secondes, embarrassée.

— Quinn est dans ce cercueil de bois, Berry. Plus vite, tu vas l'accepter et plus vite, nous pourrons passer à autre chose, me dit-elle.

Elle est distraite deux secondes par les pleurs de Brittany qui s'accentuent si la chose est même possible.

Soupirant, je regarde à nouveau en direction du taxi pour me rendre compte qu'il n'y a personne à côté. Il démarre et rejoint la file déjà grande de voitures essayant de quitter le cimetière. Peut-être a-t-elle raison, j'ai toujours eu une grande imagination.

Nous nous tenons en silence, en se regardant par-dessus ce trou qui contient la première d'entre nous à être partie. C'est injuste, cela ne devait pas être Quinn, pas après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Je me sens seule malgré la main de Finn sur mon épaule. Puck se tient derrière moi, les yeux secs. Il a refusé d'y croire.

Moi-même, j'ai dû mal à accepter qu'elle ne reviendra pas, qu'elle ne passera pas la porte en portant une pizza et un grand sourire, qu'elle ne me forcera pas la main pour que l'on regarde un de ces films d'horreur qu'elle affectionne tout particulièrement. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'elle surgisse de derrière l'arbre et crie, Surprise.

L'espoir est éphémère. Elle ne peut pas être là-bas, tout comme elle n'était pas dans ce taxi parce qu'elle est dans cette boite qui sera bientôt recouverte de terre. A jamais partie.

Je sèche mes larmes, décidée à me montrer forte. Demain, nous ouvrons son testament. Ma présence a été requise de même que celle de l'ensemble des New Directions. J'ignore ce qu'il peut bien lui rester, j'ignore pourquoi elle nous a choisi nous au lieu de sa sœur ou sa famille.

Elle va me manquer. Aujourd'hui, je la pleure. Demain, je devrai apprendre à lui dire au revoir à nouveau.

**Dites-moi ce que vous pensez ! Ca motive et ça aide pour la suite.**


	3. Le Testament

**Wouah, il me semble que vous adorez littéralement cette histoire. Je devrais faire du triste plus souvent donc.  
**

**Mina : Je peux donc te compter dans les rangs de je pense que Quinn est toujours vivante alors ? :D**

**Ves : Quinn savait qu'elle allait être dans un accident de voiture ? Elle est forte ma Quinn :D  
**

Rachel POV

Le bâtiment est grand, immense même si on le compare à la petite officine du notaire de Lima. J'ai un peu peur de ne pas m'y retrouver dans l'ensemble des bureaux. Comment savoir vers où me diriger ? L'accueil me semble être une bonne solution tout comme les panneaux montrant les directions. Je me dirige vers ces derniers, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler à quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

Je ne suis pas en retard, loin de là. Je peux même supposer que des personnes comme Noé ou Santana arriveront bien plus tard que moi. Mais quelque chose me pousse à vouloir être là-bas avant l'heure. Dans vingt minutes, nous ouvrirons le testament de Quinn. C'est comme un deuxième enterrement.

Un testament, Quinn. Les deux mots me semblaient incompatibles jusqu'à il y a une semaine. Maintenant, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Elle était jeune, oui, mais Quinn a toujours été prévoyante. Je sens mon coeur se serrer un peu à la pensée que nous allons voir là ses derniers mots, l'ultime trace que nous aurons d'elle.

C'est difficile de se rendre compte de l'importance que cela peut avoir maintenant. Je ne suis là que sur l'insistance de Santana, je ne voulais pas accepter cette étape supplémentaire vers la croyance qu'elle n'est vraiment plus ici, quelque part, en vie. J'ai été la dernière personne à avoir vu Quinn en vie et souriante. J'ai été la dernière personne à qui elle a chuchoté quelques mots, la dernière à profiter de sa voix inimitable et pourtant, je n'ai pas été la dernière pour tout.

Là où je garde l'image belle et magnifique de la plus incroyable des personnes, Santana gardera l'image d'un corps brûlé, meurtri superposé à celle de sa meilleure amie. Ils n'ont même pas pu camoufler assez ses blessures que pour la rendre suffisamment présentable pour ouvrir le cercueil.

Encore aujourd'hui, chaque fois que j'aperçois de loin une chevelure blonde ou des yeux verts, je ne me peux m'empêcher de scruter, de vérifier. Elle n'est pas morte pour moi. Elle ne le sera jamais totalement. Comment accepter qu'elle soit déjà partie ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux faire aisément. Pas quand ce n'était pas son heure.

Heureusement pour moi, mon spectacle est sur une pause d'un mois pour se remettre de la première pour le moins tonitruante. J'ai besoin de ce mois. Santana a évoqué un voyage, un retour aux sources pour la laisser partir. Brittany semblait d'accord. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi mais quelque chose me dit qu'il me ferait certainement du bien.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre devant moi. Le souvenir me frappe. Les mots, toujours les mêmes mots qui reviennent me hanter dans mes rêves, dans mes souvenirs, dans ma vie : "je ne me souviendrai que de toi." Savait-elle qu'elle courrait à une mort certaine ? Savait-elle que nous n'allions plus nous revoir ? Pourquoi ? C'est la question à laquelle j'aimerai répondre aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ces mots-là, ce jour-là ?

L'ascenseur se referme, sans moi à l'intérieur. Peut-être est-ce mieux si je prends l'escalier ? Je n'ai encore jamais su me retrouver à proximité de l'endroit où je l'ai vue en vie pour la dernière fois. Mon corps se bloque, refuse d'approcher à nouveau de ces portes qui s'ouvrent et se referment. Il n'y a plus que le vide derrière elles et non plus le corps d'une personne que l'on aime et qui nous quitte.

Oui, j'ai aimé Quinn. J'ai aimé Quinn comme on aime une amie chère, un membre de sa famille. Elle était devenue si importante à mes yeux, si nécessaire au bon déroulement de mon existence. J'ai encore du mal à ne pas l'imaginer revenir et entrer dans la pièce comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée en premier lieu. Je reste des heures à fixer la porte ou le vide, me remémorant chaque petit geste qu'elle faisait.

Les escaliers n'en finissent plus. Je monte, monte toujours plus haut. Je suis passée à un halètement doux maintenant et il ne me faudra plus longtemps avant d'être obligée de prendre l'ascenseur. Pourtant, mon caractère obstiné me pousse à continuer comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple manière de nier sa mort un peu plus longtemps.

Dix minutes de montée plus tard, je suis au bon étage. Ils sont déjà tous là, curieusement. Les visages sont fatigués, creux. Noé a des cernes immenses qui me font réfléchir à combien de temps remonte sa dernière nuit correcte. Je le comprends si bien, il est quasi impossible pour moi aussi de dormir normalement. Et lui n'a pas cette culpabilité qui m'étreint à chaque seconde que je passe en vie. ... Celle ne pas l'avoir retenue ou de l'avoir trop retenue.

Santana trépigne d'impatience à côté de Brittany, la plus proche du bureau de la secrétaire.

- Après une merde de temps Berry, commente-t-elle en me voyant approcher, nous qui pensions que tu allais être au moins une demie-heure avant tout le monde.  
- J'ai pris l'escalier, répondis-je comme si ça suffisait.

Et pour n'importe qui, ma réponse peut sembler aléatoire mais Santana comprend. Elle sait. Nous n'avons pas parlé directement ces derniers temps mais Brittany et moi, oui. Et tout ce qui entre chez Brittany ressort chez Santana. Cela a toujours été leur dynamique. Je me sens seule quand je les regarde tous serrer la main de quelqu'un ou embrasser doucement la joue d'un autre.

Sans Quinn, je n'ai plus tellement de soutien. Sans Quinn, je ne suis pas sûre d'appartenir encore à ce groupe. Noé et Finn ont chacun leur petite amie. Santana et Brittany se suffisent à elles-mêmes. Où m'insérer dans ce groupe super soudé ? Il aurait fallu une intervention de Quinn. Sans regarder personne, je m'assois sur la dernière chaise libre. De toute façon, ça ne devrait pas durer et puis, je pourrai retourner à mon appartement, me rouler sur son lit, au milieu de son odeur et souhaiter que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

Nous n'attendons pas longtemps, un homme discret, en costume, vient nous chercher. Il nous guide à travers une série de salles et de couloirs toujours plus profondément à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le bureau dans lequel nous atterrissons est de loin le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu. Il y a des boiseries, des meubles qui coûtent excessivement cher pour leur âge le tout dans des tons mordorés tout simplement vivants. On sent la vie circuler dans cette pièce et pourtant, pas une fleur ou quoique ce soit d'effectivement en vie à l'exception d'un vieil homme.

Il rencontre tous les clichés auxquels on pourrait s'attendre face à un vieil homme sage : la barbe blanche, la longue robe dans un ton foncé, les rides, le teint vieux, fatigué et malgré tout toujours alerte, les yeux qui pétillent derrière des verres de lunettes simples. Il nous invite à prendre place devant lui d'une voix douce, presque en contradiction avec le personnage. Quinn l'a surement beaucoup aimé. Je peux clairement voir pourquoi.

Ses yeux bleus parcourent rapidement une feuille avant de se tourner vers chacun d'entre nous. Il nous sonde, nous examine et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'attarde légèrement plus longtemps sur moi mais ça ne dure qu'une petite seconde, pas assez que pour en avoir la certitude.

- Très bien, il me semble que tout le monde est présent. Quinn a laissé pour chacun d'entre vous une lettre. Il n'y a pas de testament à proprement parler puisque tout est compris dedans. Elle a posé toutefois une série de conditions avant que je ne vous les remette.

Il fait une pause, sans doute pour l'effet dramatique plus que pour consulter ses notes. Il me semble être le genre de personnage plus intelligent qu'un renard, pas le genre à oublier des détails tels que le nom qu'il doit appeler ou les consignes.

- Le contenu de la lettre est privé et ne peut être révélé même aux autres personnes de cette pièce à moins d'en avoir l'autorisation écrite de Quinn. De plus amples explications relatives à certains points vous seront communiquées plus tard.

J'ai l'impression de voir tout le monde autour de moi hocher de la tête à cette dernière précision. Cela me donne l'impression qu'ils connaissent un secret que j'ignore, quelque chose qui les rattache à Quinn et qui m'en sépare.

- Veuillez s'il vous plait, signez ici, termine-t-il en faisant passer une feuille dans nos rangs. Vous devez savoir que si vous enfreignez de quelque manière que ce soit ces conditions, l'héritage sera nul et non avenu. Le cas échéant tout reviendra à Mlle Berry ou à l'oeuvre de charité de son choix.

Je suis surprise, choquée, secouée, déstabilisée. Choisissez le mot qui vous convient le mieux. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Santana ? Ou Noé ? Aucun ne proteste. Pourquoi suis-je la seule à avoir l'air si stupéfaite par cette annonce encore une fois. Quinn est morte. A-t-elle emporté toute émotion chez mes, nos amis en même temps ? Suis-je la seule à ressentir quelque chose pour la Reine des Glaces ?

L'ironie ne manque pas dans cette réunion. Je me sens subitement seule, isolée dans ma peine alors que cela ne touche pas les personnes autour de moi. Ce sont les plus proches amis de Quinn et pas un n'a l'air même pas à distance ému. Même Brittany est sur pilotage automatique, souriant parfois à Santana quand, je le suppose, celle-ci lui serre la main. C'est calme et pour la tempête qui vient de naitre à l'intérieur de mon corps, c'est trop.

Sans hésiter, je paraphe la feuille sans même la relire et me précipite pour empocher la dernière lettre de Quinn. Ces derniers mots. Je me dois de les traiter avec respect. Je ne vais pas les découvrir ici, au détour d'un couloir anonyme sans rien pour me rappeler sa présence. Non, je sais où je dois me rendre. Dans mon dos, le bruit augmente, s'amplifie. J'entends même Santana crier. Comme si avec mon départ précipité, j'avais ouvert une vanne mais cela n'a pas d'importance, plus maintenant. C'est toujours Quinn et moi contre le monde, sauf que je suis seule aujourd'hui.

C'est toujours calme ici. Il n'y a jamais personne. L'odeur n'est même pas dérangeante non plus. Au contraire, le bois apporte une touche de nature supplémentaire aux nombreuses fleurs qui finissent leur vie. J'aime le calme, le silence qui accompagne mes pas dans ces allées vides. Le même petit coin de pelouse impeccablement tondue et toujours vierge de feuilles mortes m'attend. L'arbre derrière moi m'apporte soutien et ombre.

Il n'y a pas énormément à dire. C'est l'endroit où je me sens de plus en plus en phase avec elle. Le seul lieu où je suis proche d'elle à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Tout crie Quinn, jusqu'à la pierre tombale simple en marbre noir à quelques mètres devant moi. Ce cimetière est devenu mon refuge.

Doucement, délicatement, j'ouvre l'enveloppe. J'essaie de ne pas déchirer le papier, de conserver intact le plus possible chaque petit fragment. L'ouverture est lente, tortueuse et risquée comme si je me lançais dans une opération pour sauver le coeur d'un patient. Trois feuilles de papier, voilà tout ce qui me reste. Une clé tombe aussi. Je l'examine sans la reconnaitre. Ce n'est pas celle de chez moi. Un mince fil est passé dans le trou. Sans réfléchir, je la passe autour de mon cou. Il s'ajuste tombant contre mon coeur, mince pendentif froid.

Il doit y avoir une signification, quelque chose lié à cette clé mais je sais qu'avec Quinn tout vient au moment où je m'y attends le moins. Sans retarder plus longtemps, je déplie les feuillets de papier. Il y en a trois, trois couverts de son écriture fine mais appliquée, trois que je vais chérir avec tout ce qu'il me reste.

Un claquement de porte de voiture me distrait mais je ne repère qu'un simple taxi qui s'éloigne. Personne ne semble en être sorti. Le vent joue avec le papier, le faisant gondoler légèrement. Je l'assure en écartant mes mains, essayant de le rendre assez stable que pour pouvoir lire sans difficulté.

Je caresse distraitement les premières phrases. Je ne suis plus si sûre d'avoir envie de découvrir ce qu'elle m'a écrit. Je veux des excuses, je veux des explications, j'aimerai qu'elle soit là. J'ai besoin qu'on me rassure, qu'elle vienne me dire que tout va s'arranger, que rien n'est ce qu'il semble être, qu'il n'y a qu'une mise en scène, une mauvaise blague. Mais nulle part sur ce bout de papier se trouve son rire, sa voix douce, son assurance. Il n'y a que des mots et de l'encre.

Ma chère Rachel,

Comme je le crois, tu dois avoir quitté le bureau de Maitre Stuart, l'esprit rempli de questions. Je ne sais pas combien de temps après que je l'ai écrite, tu liras cette lettre, ni si je faisais encore partie de ta vie juste avant qu'il ne m'arrive malheur. Si ce n'est plus le cas, sache que je m'en excuse profondément, il y a une raison qui m'a faite quitter ta vie ainsi, précipitamment. J'espère qu'au fond de toi, tu trouveras le courage de me pardonner, de continuer à être mon amie la plus fidèle.

Des secrets, il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup. Tu es la personne qui me connaît le mieux et sache que même si je ne suis plus là, j'ai toujours veillé sur toi. Je n'aurai jamais pu disparaitre totalement comme tu pourrais l'avoir cru. Il n'en a jamais été question. San a compris et promis qu'elle veillerait aussi sur toi. Je pense qu'elle tiendra sa parole même si l'on sait toutes les deux qu'elle n'est pas la plus démonstrative d'entre nous.

N'hésite pas à te reposer sur elle et à enterrer cette hache de guerre que vous semblez ressortir à chacune de nos réunions. Pour moi, pour que mes deux meilleures amies soient réunies correctement même si je ne suis plus là pour le voir. Je ne devrais pas jouer de cette carte quand je ne sais même plus quels sont tes sentiments envers moi.

Mais assez remuer le couteau dans la plaie. As-tu aimé le cimetière ? Je l'ai trouvé une fois complètement par hasard. Il représente beaucoup à mes yeux parce qu'il m'a fait penser à un lieu que j'espérai avoir oublier complètement. Je suppose qu'on ne laisse jamais complètement son passé derrière soi, pas comme j'aurai voulu le croire n'est-ce pas ? J'étais jeune, voilà ma seule excuse. Quel âge as-tu maintenant ? Quarante ? Cinquante ? Soixante ans ? J'ose espérer qu'avant que tu n'arrives à cet âge, je t'aurai rejointe et nous finirons de vieillir ensemble, comme deux vieilles amies le font parfois.

J'ai souvent imaginé notre vie après. Savoir que ce départ que je vais m'imposer ne sera pas quelque chose de mauvais, qu'il me permettra de trier chacune des questions qui hantent ma vie et de devenir une nouvelle Quinn, la Quinn dont tu as besoin jour après jour. Et ce jour-là, je rencontrerai la nouvelle Rachel Berry, la star de Broadway. Celle qui aura grandi sans mon influence. Cela fait mal d'envisager aujourd'hui de partir, de te laisser, sans la certitude qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur. On sait bien qu'entre nous, je suis celle la plus prompte à en faire.

Je t'aime ma Rachel, comme la meilleure amie que tu n'as jamais vraiment eue étant jeune. Je t'aime et tu me manques déjà alors que tu es occupée à faire cuire tes carottes encore et encore. Tu es proche et pourtant, je suis déjà si loin de toi. Tu ne t'en es juste pas encore rendue compte. La clé t'apportera la réponse que tu cherches au fond de ton coeur, la réponse à la question que tu ne t'es peut-être pas encore avouée à toi-même. Quand le moment viendra, tu sauras.

Je ne me souviendrai toujours que de toi,  
Quinn Fabray.

**Commentaires ? J'ai encore de l'avance sur vous donc vous aurez la suite rapidement. J'aimerai surtout entendre vos pronostics, Quinn en vie ou pas ?**


	4. Voyage

**Wow, vous penchez tous pour une Quinn en vie. J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas ébranler vos certitudes. **

**Thanks à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot et envoyé des MP à ce sujet. Je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre un rythme d'écriture la semaine prochaine avec le retour de l'école et des 4h de train donc attendez-vous à une mise à jour plus fréquente d'au moins une fois par semaine pour les histoires et sans doute à des OS plus fréquents.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et pas tapez à la fin !  
**

La journée avait été longue. Entre promotions et photos, je n'avais pas arrêté une seconde. J'avais surpris tout le monde quand j'avais dit avoir besoin d'occupations mais mon assistante m'en avait trouvées. Juste de quoi égailler mes journées et m'empêcher de trop penser, bien que Santana se soit mise en tête de me prendre sous son aile et cherchait à me faire découvrir des choses que je n'avais jamais pensé même essayer.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui avait été plus dur que les autres jours. Je faisais face à un horaire allégé et j'avais eu le temps de penser, de relire cette lettre dont chaque mot me brûlait la rétine toutes les nuits. J'avais bu pour supporter l'après-midi. Pas grand-chose, juste une petite bière de rien du tout.

Assez toutefois pour m'envoyer au pays des rêves avec le somnifère que j'avais avalé par la suite. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais Quinn pour m'en empêcher maintenant. J'étais adulte, je pouvais gérer. Couchée sur mon lit, je me décidai à fermer les yeux. Juste pour me reposer une seconde et les reposer aussi, ils avaient travaillés dur.

Ce qui me réveilla fut la sonnerie de mon téléphone posé sur la table de chevet. Je parvins à m'en saisir mais trop tard pour répondre à l'appelant. Santana. Mon regard s'attarda sur le réveil et je me rendis compte d'une chose toute simple. J'étais en retard. Je sortis de ma chambre en courant tout en enfilant un pull avant de débouler dans la cuisine. Personne ne faisait attendre Santana Lopez sans en subir les foudres.

— Hey Quinn.

Je me servis une tasse du café chaud qui m'attendait et en savourais la première gorgée toujours trop chaude bien entendu mais on ne pouvait jamais en être sûr avant d'avoir goûté. Je m'apprêtais à retourner chercher mon sac pour partir quand l'absurdité de la situation me frappa. Presque à contre cœur, lentement, je me tournai sur moi-même.

Ma tasse s'échappa de mes mains, rebondissant sur le sol avant de se briser et de répandre le reste de mon café tout autour de moi. Ma bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

— Ais-je réussi à faire Rachel Berry muette ? s'amusa Quinn de sa place au comptoir.

C'était elle. Son regard vert rieur, le journal déplié devant elle, une tasse remplie à côté avec une assiette vide mais sale qui prouvait qu'elle venait de terminer de manger. Elle se leva, me jetta un coup d'œil inquiet avant de commencer à laver le café sur le sol.

Je ne voulais pas y croire, pas encore. Elle avait l'air si réelle, si elle. Même son odeur n'avait pas changé.

— Quinn … parvins-je à articuler après plusieurs minutes.

— Rach, répliqua-t-elle en se moquant légèrement, viens ici.

Elle ouvrit les bras et ce fut toute l'invitation dont j'eus besoin. Je la tins si serrée contre moi, de peur qu'elle ne m'échappe à nouveau. Peut-être allait-elle m'échapper encore une fois ?

— Tu es là, murmurai-je dans son cou, tu n'es pas morte.

J'étais soulagée de la sentir contre moi, de percevoir son corps s'appuyer sur le mien, ses bras rassurants qui m'encerclaient.

— Hey, tout va bien ? me demanda-t-elle en se reculant un peu pour mieux observer mon visage.

— J'ai fait ce rêve affreux, expliquai-je, tu étais morte et … Oh Mon Dieu, merci.

Je ne pus retenir les larmes et celles-ci commencèrent à mouiller le cou de Quinn. Je ne retirai pas ma tête pour autant, trop désireuse de la moindre parcelle de peau que je pouvais saisir, sentir, vivre. Elle ne recula plus non, me fournissant au contraire un soulagement bien nécessaire. Elle me frottait doucement le dos en murmurant à mon oreille.

— Je suis là, je suis toujours là.

Avant que je ne puisse remettre en question cette phrase, elle me tira doucement, à petits pas vers le salon. Ma soirée était oubliée, je savais que Santana ne m'en tiendrai pas rigueur et ça n'avait même pas une once d'importance maintenant. Quinn était là.

Nous câlinèrent pendant une petite heure couchées sur le canapé, je lui racontai mon rêve avec tous ses détails bizarres et elle essaya de me rassurer patiemment. Après avoir été séparée d'elle, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer des petites choses : comme ses yeux brillaient ou les quelques cheveux plus sombres qu'elle avait.

— Il faut que les autres sachent, me rendis-je compte tout à coup.

J'essayai de me relever mais elle me tint serrer contre elle, m'empêchant d'aller n'importe où.

— Plus tard, c'est presque le matin. Je pense que Santana a compris que tu ne venais pas.

Je fronçai un peu les sourcils à sa remarque, sentant que quelque chose n'était pas tout-à-fait juste, que ce n'était pas ça que je devais annoncer.

— Ce n'est pas … Je ne … tentai-je d'organiser mes idées.

Mon esprit était un peu confus et j'eus l'impression de glisser doucement vers un sommeil sans rêves. J'essayais de me battre pour rester éveillée mais rien à faire, je n'y parvins pas.

Cette fois, c'est un bruit moins agréable qui me tire du sommeil. Le son de Santana cognant contre ma porte avant de la fracturer et de pénétrer quand même agit vite comme le meilleur des réveils bien qu'il soit trop tard. Sans s'annoncer plus, elle apparait devant moi, ouvrant à la volée la porte de ma chambre. Ses yeux me fixent quelques secondes, prenant la vue de mon corps, cherchant quelque chose avant de faire contact avec les miens. Elle n'est pas heureuse.

— Où diable étais-tu cette nuit ? me hurle-t-elle dessus comme bonjour.

— Avec Quinn, répondis-je honnêtement.

Ma réponse a le mérite de la rendre sans voix. Elle ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprises, cherchant une réplique sarcastique ou quelque chose à dire qui ne soit pas "C'est impossible".

— Avec Quinn ? répète-t-elle comme si elle a mal entendu la première fois.

Je hoche de la tête pour confirmer.

— D'ailleurs, elle ne doit pas être loin, ajouté-je.

J'ai bien envie de me lever pour aller voir de moi-même mais je me sens encore un peu fatiguée de ma nuit. A la place, j'attrape mon téléphone et commence à éliminer les sms qui m'attendent. La réaction de Santana est un peu comique. Elle se déplace mal à l'aise et me regarde comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit.

— Quinn est morte, Rach, dit-elle doucement.

Elle s'approche de moi à petits pas comme si la vérité pouvait me briser, me fragiliser ou que sais-je. J'abandonne la tâche et supprime d'un coup les sms, espérons qu'il n'y avait rien d'important dedans.

— J'ai passé la nuit avec elle, Santana, elle doit être quelque part dans la maison, répliqué-je ennuyée maintenant, appelle-la.

Je suis un peu frustrée que Santana ne me croie pas sur parole. Je sais ce qui s'est passé hier soir quand même. Enfin, à part pourquoi je suis tombée endormie contre Quinn et pourquoi celle-ci n'est plus avec moi, ni comment je suis arrivée dans mon lit. Les questions se font nombreuses dans ma tête, trop pour un matin sans café.

— Café ? proposé-je sans attendre la réponse de Santana.

Je vais pour me lever quand je remarque que je suis toujours habillée dans mes vêtements de la veille. Il me faudra une bonne douche, c'est certain et faire à manger après. Peut-être que je peux arnaquer Santana pour me faire un déjeuner pendant que je me change ? Je la fixe d'un air calculateur.

Son expression m'apprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle a l'air triste pour moi et m'empêche de sortir du lit en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Je vois sa main hésiter, s'approcher avant de se poser à côté de moi, entre nos corps. Elle détourne la tête du couvre lit et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

—Quinn est morte Rachel, rien ne la fera revivre et elle n'est pas ici, assure-t-elle de sa meilleure voix.

Je vois toute la compassion mais aussi toute sa peine au fond de son regard. Est-elle triste que Quinn soit morte ou que je ne croie pas à ce canular qu'elle veut me faire avaler ? Je m'attends presque à voir Quinn débarquer et hurler "surprise". C'est une affreuse scène de déjà-vu qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Comme dans le cimetière quand j'avais cru voir Quinn près d'un taxi mais que ce n'était qu'une farce, une vulgaire farce.

Je ferme les yeux, refusant de laisser la vérité me frapper. Quinn n'est pas au fond d'un trou, elle est là quelque part dans notre appartement. Sans un regard pour Satan, je sors du lit, de ma chambre et commence à fouiller chaque pièce. Mais Quinn n'est pas là, il n'y a personne d'autre que moi. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ou un bon. Quinn n'est plus.

Quand je m'effondre, droit vers le sol, ce sont les bras bronzés et forts de Santana qui me saisissent et me portent jusqu'au canapé. Je pleure contre son épaule, comprenant que je dois accepter enfin que c'est fini. Peut-être que Santana a raison et qu'il me faudrait des vacances loin d'ici. Là où il n'y a pas de Quinn, ni de souvenirs, de rappels.

Une plage, loin de toute la foule, juste moi, un cocktail et du soleil. Une manière d'oublier Quinn. Mais je sais au fond de moi que Quinn n'aimerait pas ça si elle me voyait depuis là-haut. Et puis, il y a cette clé qui se rappelle à mon souvenir tous les jours, chaque fois que je me déshabille et que mon regard tombe sur la chaine qui descend se poser sur mon coeur. Notre histoire n'est pas terminée.

— Je vais me faire du café, murmure Santana quand elle s'écarte de moi.

Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention parce que je suis trop plongée dans mes soucis. Je caresse doucement le tissu du canapé sous moi. D'un vert si clair qu'on pourrait le croire blanc ou gris. Il faisait rire Quinn chaque fois que quelqu'un demandait quelle était la teinte exacte.

Quinn. Quinn qui n'aurait pas apprécié de savoir que j'avais bu à nouveau même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple bière ou du moins, c'est le souvenir que j'en garde. Une bière et un café, voilà tout ce que j'ai bu hier soir. Un café avec Elle. Cette pensée m'inquiète parce que je suis persuadée d'avoir senti sa peau sous mes mains, inhalé son odeur, entendu sa voix. J'ignorais que mon imagination pouvait être aussi descriptive. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un rêve décent dont je me rappelle au matin.

Je me lève aussi du canapé, me dirigeant vers la fenêtre. C'était un des endroits préférés de Quinn pour penser parce qu'elle pouvait avoir une vue parfaite sur tout le quartier et la rue en bas sans pour autant être vue. Je l'avais aménagé pour elle de manière à ce qu'elle puisse s'asseoir et juste profiter de la vue. Elle l'aime ... aimait beaucoup.

— Tu dois sortir d'ici, Berry, me recommande une voix venue de derrière moi.

Quand je me retourne, Santana est là. Un verre à la main, elle a une expression inquiète sur son visage. Peu importe ce qu'elle semble croire, je suis d'accord avec elle. J'ai besoin de partir.

— Tu as du courrier, ajoute-t-elle en montrant la pile sur le meuble près de la tv.

Je fais les quelques pas qui m'en séparent et commence à éplucher les enveloppes. Facture, facture, publicité, une enveloppe sans nom que je pose à l'écart, rien qui ne semble être vraiment intéressant. Par curiosité plus qu'autre chose, mon ennui commençant à battre tous les records, j'attrape celle mise à l'écart.

Je l'étudie quelques secondes en la retournant sous le regard suspicieux de Santana. Je sens presque ses yeux percer un trou dans mon crâne. Certainement pas inquiétante la manière qu'elle a de veiller sur moi en ce moment, à croire que Quinn lui a demandé de le faire.

L'enveloppe ne m'apprend rien. Curieuse, je me décide à l'ouvrir quand même. A l'intérieur, une simple carte avec quelques mots tracés d'une écriture élégante à l'encre verte :

Bientôt à nouveau.

Dans le coin supérieur droit, un petit 1 me nargue. Est-ce qu'il veut dire la première ? Est-ce une simple attrape ? Je ne comprends pas la raison d'être de tout ceci. Bientôt à nouveau quoi ? Est-ce un de ces détraqués qui aurait trouvé où je vis ? Mais cette écriture, cette encre, elles ressemblent tellement à celles que Quinn utilisait.

Est-ce possible que tout ceci ne soit qu'une nouvelle farce ? Une manière de me faire perdre pied ou la raison ? A quoi rime donc ce petit mot ? Santana est arrivée derrière moi sans que je le remarque. Elle a lu par-dessus mon épaule et son commentaire éclate ma bulle d'inquiétude.

— C'est Quinn, murmure-t-elle sous le choc. Enfin, cela doit être de Quinn, non ?

Elle a identifié l'encre et l'écriture comme moi et sachant que les gens connaissant ce trait sont plus que rares, on pouvait raisonnablement le penser mais est-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Je vois Santana hésiter, se tortiller presque et puis, elle se reprend et affiche une expression neutre avant d'étudier ma propre réaction.

Parce que même pas une demi-journée après que ce que je pense être une nuit avec Quinn, voilà qu'elle refait son apparition à nouveau. Non, Rachel. Quinn est morte. Tu as vu le cercueil s'enfoncer dans la terre. Ceci n'est qu'un coup monté pour te faire peur et te déstabiliser. Ca marche parce que maintenant, plus qu'hier, je ne sais plus où j'en suis mais je reconnais une chose en particulier. Santana peut m'aider.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous nous retrouvons à l'agence de voyage. Des destinations exotiques se bousculent devant mes yeux mais je sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que je parte là-bas. J'ai besoin de réponses et il y a un certain nombre d'endroits que je veux visiter.

— Vous êtes Rachel Berry ? s'enquit une voix derrière moi.

Surprise et légèrement sous le choc parce que je pensais être assez bien déguisée que pour berner la majorité des gens autour de moi, je me retourne.

— Oh non, ne vous en faites pas. Je savais juste que vous alliez venir, me répond-t-elle avant que je ne puisse poser la question.

Santana et moi échangeons un regard avant de suivre la dame qui vient de m'interpeller jusqu'à un poste de travail. Nous écoutons comment elle nous explique qu'une jeune et jolie jeune femme blonde est venue en personne préparer ce qui semble être un long voyage pour moi. Santana ne dit pas un mot tandis que la vendeuse énumère les villes où un hôtel a été réservé pour moi, elle est juste là, soutien inébranlable pour le moment.

Nous remercions l'agence et remontons la rue rapidement. Quinn avait prévu tout ça, pensé-je en moi-même. Que j'allais être si triste que je voudrai quitter cet appartement le plus possible. Elle savait dans quelle agence, je me rendrai et que Santana m'accompagnerai puisque nos réservations sont pour deux à chaque fois. Quinn connaissait que le travail de Brittany ne lui permettrait pas de partir. Mais avait-elle prévu de mourir ? Ou bien, elle voulait juste disparaitre ?

Plus tard, dans mon appartement, nous mettons au point les derniers arrangements avec Santana. Nous partons dans un jour, le temps de faire nos valises et pour Santana de dire proprement au revoir à Brittany. J'erre entre les chambres vides, cherchant les petites choses qu'il me faut absolument prendre avec. Ce n'est que plus tard quand je veux me servir une tasse de café que je le remarque. Ma tasse préférée, celle du rêve, est cassée dans la poubelle.

**So ? good ou pas ? Let me know please**


	5. L'histoire d'une tasse

**Moins de deux jours et voilà déjà la suite ? Suis-je malade ? Non, pas du tout. Sachez que je vais reprendre un rythme plus soutenu avec au minimum un chapitre pour chacune des mes fics par semaine. Oui, demain, ça sera au tour de Get It Right d'être mise à jour.**

**Yaplu2depseudo : tu n'es peut-être pas si loin de la vérité que ça. Quinn avait un plan en tête ça s'est certain ... Après le reste ... **

**Mina77 : Toi au moins, tu es convaincue que je n'ai tué personne. Ca change de d'habitude où tout le monde est persuadé que Quinn est bien morte et enterrée (bon c'est un peu le cas mais bon). On verra par la suite non ?**

**Merci aux autres qui n'ont pas laissé de pseudo mais ont quand même fait l'effort de mettre un petit mot ! C'est très motivant pour moi. La preuve, voici la suite :**

Rachel POV  
Mon estomac grogne me rappelant la dure réalité qui m'attend à l'appartement. Un espace vide, autrefois rempli et maintenant laissé à l'abandon. Trop grand pour moi, trop chargé en souvenirs d'elle que pour le vendre ou même le quitter. Il y a des actions que l'on ne peut faire même pour son propre bien quand il s'agit d'amour. Oui, je parle d'amour maintenant.

Il fut un temps où elle m'aimait, un temps où je la retrouvais à la maison. Le repas était prêt sur la table, n'attendant que nous. Chaque pièce semblait rayonner d'une lumière presque magique, d'une présence. On retrouvait sa touche dans chacune d'elles : un petit bouquet de roses ici, une bougie artistique là, une photo qu'elle avait prise dans ce couloir. Partout où nos regards se posaient, ces petits détails vous sautaient aux yeux comme autant d'évidences de son amour pour moi.

Maintenant, elles ne sont plus que des coquilles vides, témoins d'un temps passé. Le temps nous a fait évoluer, nous a séparées. Il ne nous a pas demandé notre avis et l'a juste emportée comme si de rien n'était. Un jour, elle était là, le lendemain, elle était partie. Aujourd'hui encore, je me retrouve parfois à la chercher ici ou là, traquant ces petits souvenirs qui la font revivre dans mon esprit.

C'est comme une drogue, un besoin, la nouvelle héroïne, le nouvel alcool d'un temps qui change. Une manière comme une autre de faire face à ces jours qui passent et se ressemblent tant. Il faut rompre la monotonie du travail. Chacun le fait comme il peut, vaincre le stress de l'absence. J'ai choisi de ne jamais chercher à la remplacer. C'est impossible parce que je l'aime encore alors que je n'ai jamais pu l'aimer de son vivant.

Peu importe ce que ma tête veut me faire croire, c'est mon cœur qui domine encore et toujours. On n'oublie pas une personne qu'on aime. On peut l'enfouir profondément au fond de soi mais elle ne nous quitte jamais totalement. Une personne qu'on aime devient une partie de nous, elle influence notre personnalité. Elle nous transmet une part d'elle et devient une partie de vous. Quinn possède mon cœur mais elle a repris le sien de mes mains. Le temps l'a forcée à m'abandonner. Je suis restée sur le bord de la route et l'ai regardée disparaitre peu à peu dans le lointain. Je ne connais pas de pire douleur que de voir s'éloigner sans se retourner l'amour de sa vie.

Chaque matin, j'ouvre un œil espérant la sentir contre moi ou l'entendre chanter sous la douche. Elle fredonnait toujours suivant ses soucis et j'étais arrivée à déterminer son humeur rien qu'en entendant la chanson qu'elle avait choisie. Mais je ne rencontre plus que le silence et le miaulement plaintif de notre chat ouvrant les yeux parce que je l'aurai dérangé pendant sa sieste. L'autre côté du lit sera vide, froid déjà comme les lendemains des nuits où je n'avais pas de cauchemars.

Ses vêtements auront disparu de sa chambre, redevenus poussière de rêve. Je vais frissonner ressentant comme un coup de fouet son absence. Je fermerai les yeux une seconde pour laisser la douleur redescendre et m'habituer à nouveau. Je prendrai quelques respirations profondes pour dissiper les tensions de la nuit. Puis, courageusement, tel un robot bien entrainé, je passerai par ma nouvelle routine : une douche au lieu de la préparation de notre petit déjeuner ; une pause devant le miroir pour observer mes yeux fatigués et vides ; des vêtements attrapés du bout des doigts pour ne pas voir son côté du placard si vide et enfilés à la hâte ; un verre d'eau avalé avant de quitter et prendre le train à temps.

C'est tout ce qu'il reste de Rachel Berry, un an exactement après SA mort. Je visite encore souvent sa tombe, je le fais en secret. Mes amis ne savent pas que je n'ai pas tourné la page, je n'ai pas pu. Elle m'a aimée et parce qu'elle m'aimait, elle avait choisi de partir. Sauf qu'elle est partie d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé. Elle serait revenue, j'en suis persuadée mais elle n'a pas pu. Elle n'a pas pu parce que même Quinn Fabray ne défie pas la mort. Je ne l'ai compris que plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Il a fallu un voyage avec Santana pour que mon cœur fasse entendre raison à ma tête. Un que je referai sans hésiter une seconde. Je n'ai pas pu l'aimer de son vivant, je vais l'aimer jusqu'à ma mort.

Quinn aurait voulu que je raconte mon histoire et c'est ce que je fais aujourd'hui. Dans ces pages, j'ai raconté l'histoire, notre histoire. L'histoire d'un amour non partagé dans un premier temps qui s'est infiltré dans notre intimité sans qu'on le reconnaisse et qui n'a fait connaitre sa présence que trop tard. Assise dans ce train qui m'emmène vers elle, je déplie les feuillets, parcourant à nouveau mon roman, une romance dramatique. Sans le vouloir, mes doigts me conduisent à ma scène préférée, celle de notre départ en avion avec Santana, celle du début. Ce voyage qui a changé toute ma vie.

Un an plus tôt :  
— Santana, crois-tu aux fantômes ? demandé-je prudemment.  
L'avion tremble un peu et je m'accroche désespérément aux accoudoirs de mon siège.  
— Non et toi non plus, répond-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.  
Elle se tourne vers moi et me fixe durement, pas heureuse que j'ai interrompu sa tentative pour s'endormir. Elle voit la crispation de mon corps et hésite. Puis, Santana soupire et fait signe à l'hôtesse.

— Deux verres, un truc fort, commande-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot, une autre couverture et un masque s'il vous plait.  
L'hôtesse sourit et repart non sans me jeter un discret coup d'œil. Je peux presque lire ses pensées dans son regard. Quelle andouille, ne devrait-elle pas être professionnelle au lieu de se moquer des pauvres personnes pas habituées à voler.

— Berry, Berry, m'interpelle Santana depuis quelques minutes, lâche ce fauteuil.  
Son ordre me fait sursauter un peu. Que je lâche la seule chose qui me tient sur cet avion ? Même pas en rêve. Sauf que le regard sérieux de Santana me cloue littéralement contre le dossier. Un à un, je desserre mes doigts et ce n'est qu'à l'instant où le sang circule à nouveau jusqu'à leur bout que je le sens. Je résiste à la tentation d'agripper le fauteuil à nouveau et me trémousse un peu pour chasser la tension.

Avant que je ne puisse me plaindre, l'hôtesse revient avec un petit sourire désolé pour Santana et lui tend ce qu'elle a commandé. La couverture et le masque atterrissent sur mes genoux et je comprends que c'est pour moi. Je l'étends sur mes jambes, reconnaissante de pouvoir maintenant trembler sans que tout l'avion soit au courant.

—Parle-moi, commande Santana en fermant les yeux à nouveau.  
— Moi, je crois aux fantômes, expliqué-je alors sans tenir compte de son interruption précédente.  
— Quinn n'est pas un fantôme et elle n'est plus de ce monde, assène-t-elle en tournant son corps vers moi, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de te faire des illusions ?  
Ses yeux sont sérieux, affreusement sérieux. Ils portent même une petite pointe d'inquiétude qu'elle cache admirablement.  
— Elle ne peut pas être morte, Santana ! répliqué-je vivement en tentant de contrôler ma voix, elle a bu un café avec moi !  
Son expression est presque comique. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, sa bouche s'ouvre mais les mots ne sortent pas. Elle me fixe complètement incrédule. Je suis presque sûre que dans sa tête, elle est occupée à peser les options pour savoir si je suis complètement dingue ou si c'est juste un dommage non permanent. Quelque chose qui aurait avoir avec le stress et ma vie active.

— Rachel, commence-t-elle d'une voix douce et je sais qu'elle va chercher à me convaincre du contraire.  
— Non, Quinn n'est pas morte ! la coupé-je vivement, c'est un fantôme ou peu importe ce en quoi tu crois mais elle est là avec nous !  
— Comment ça elle est là ? s'inquiète Santana en regardant autour d'elle pas rassurée.  
Elle se trémousse quelque peu sur son siège, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je souris presque avant de me contrôler. Santana Lopez croit donc aux esprits. C'est une information précieuse.

— Pas maintenant, la rassuré-je en posant la main sur son bras, elle a pris un café avec moi il y a quelques nuits.  
— Elle a pris un café ? demande-t-elle vraiment dubitative maintenant.  
— Quinn a même cassé une tasse. Je l'ai retrouvée le lendemain matin, sinon j'aurai été persuadée d'avoir rêvé tu comprends.  
Son expression redevient brutalement sérieuse et incroyablement fermée. Je ne peux pas lire dans son esprit comme une seconde avant. Santana Lopez a verrouillé tout le monde dehors et remonté ses barrières. Elle doit avoir une annonce plutôt dramatique à faire parce qu'elle ne fait ça que quand elle doit se protéger des émotions des autres.

— C'est moi, souffle-t-elle à mi-voix.  
— C'est toi ? essayé-je de clarifier en ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe.  
— La tasse, c'est moi qui l'ai cassée quand je te surveillais. Je n'ai jamais pensé à t'en parler par la suite mais je voulais me servir un café et tu as crié juste à ce moment-là en me surprenant. Du coup, j'ai couru pour voir ce qui se passait mais j'avais mis la tasse en équilibre sur le bord et elle est tombée, définitivement cassée.  
Mon cerveau refuse de traiter les mots dans un premier temps. Quand je récupère finalement ma voix, c'est pour voir un regard de pure tristesse sur le visage de Santana. Quelque chose que je n'ai même pas vu à l'enterrement.

— C'est impossible, murmuré-je.  
— Je suis désolée, réplique-t-elle avant de poser une main sur mon bras en guise de soutien moral, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Plus un mot n'est échangé entre nous jusqu'à l'atterrissage quelques heures plus tard. Je me suis endormie et j'ai commencé à rêver. Les mots tournent et retournent dans ma tête et je sais qu'il y a une signification cachée en eux. C'est un message de Quinn directement dans mes pensées. Je sais qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose. Cela remue quelque chose en moi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'aimerai posséder un crayon et du papier et noircir les pages. Pensive, je tape rapidement le texte dans mon téléphone, me promettant de le mettre sur papier à la première occasion. Une phrase devient deux, trois, un paragraphe et ce n'est que lorsqu' on atterrit que je lève les yeux de mon écran.

**Suite donc la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Don't let me

Narrateur POV

La blonde s'arrêta au sommet du petit chemin. Elle observa la maison un peu plus bas. Le temps n'avait au moins pas changé cela. Soupirant, elle se raccrocha à cette sensation. La paix qui émanait de ses lieux, apaisa la douleur de son cœur.

Rachel POV

La maison est simple, ouverte et lumineuse. Exactement quelque chose que Quinn aurait aimé. Je la vois bien courir après un enfant qui veut s'échapper par la porte ouverte ou s'asseoir dans ce fauteuil pour dévorer le dernier livre à la mode. Elle aurait fait vivre cette maison. Santana soupire à côté de moi en posant les bagages. Ses yeux font le tour de la pièce comme moi à mon arrivée. Il n'y a pas de doute que Quinn a bien séjourné ici. Autrefois. Avant qu'elle ne …

Le mot n'arrive même pas à se former dans mon esprit tandis que ma gorge se serre autour des sanglots que je retiens à peine. Santana est dans le même état que moi mais elle gère mieux ses émotions. Sans un mot, elle s'écarte de l'entrée et entreprend de fouiller un peu la pièce comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Curieuse, je la regarde faire et la suis lorsqu'elle passe à la cuisine.

Étant en retard, je la trouve à quatre pattes sous la table, occupée à détacher une lettre du bois. Il n'en faut pas plus pour piquer mon intérêt. Je me penche par-dessus son épaule pour décrypter l'écriture serrée et nerveuse.

A toi, Santana,

Si tu as trouvé cette lettre, c'est que je suis partie. J'espère pouvoir répondre un jour à toutes ces questions qui tourbillonnent surement dans ta tête. Tu dois être en colère contre moi pour vous avoir abandonné ainsi. Je pense qu'au fond de toi, tu comprends les raisons qui m'ont poussée à prendre de la distance. Cela ne pouvait plus marcher entre nous. On n'allait pas tarder à s'en rendre compte et je n'aurai pu supporter le rejet.

Cette réaction est lâche mais je tente juste de protéger mon cœur. Alors, j'aimerai juste que tu te rappelles que je t'aime. Tu es la seule qui sait. J'espère que ça ne me prendra pas toujours. Même si je fais une erreur, je l'oublierai jusqu'au moment où l'on se rencontrera à nouveau.

Forever yours,

Quinn.

Mon souffle est coupé. Se pourrait-il que … ? Mon esprit refuse de former cette pensée. Santana a toujours été heureuse en ménage avec Britt. Elle n'aura jamais désiré Quinn ainsi. Une larme m'échappe et avant que Santana ne puisse avancer la moindre explication, je tourne les talons. J'entends mon nom être appelé une, deux fois. Mon corps réagit avec un élan de jalousie tel que je ne m'y attends pas.

Ma course se termine au pied d'un pommier. L'herbe m'accueille presque amoureusement. Je tente de chasser cette impression terrible du fond de mon cœur. Quel intérêt y a-t-il à être jalouse maintenant ? Ce n'est pas comme si la situation pouvait encore changer. Santana aura juste eu, encore une fois, avant moi ce que je convoitais.

Je frissonne à cette idée. Moi convoiter Quinn ? Comment expliquer autrement cette jalousie presque maladive qui m'envahit ? Comment décrire autrement cette envie d'hurler ? Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, je me sens oppressée à nouveau par ce désir, cette envie d'elle. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive.

Fermant les yeux, j'appuie ma tête sur mes genoux repliés. Mon dos est éraflé par l'écorce du tronc mais la douleur ne fait que s'ajouter à celle que je ressens à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne peux être forte seule. Je ne peux être moi-même sans elle. Est-ce pour cela qu'elle voulait partir ? Savait-elle seulement qu'elle allait mourir en le faisant ?

Toutes ces questions tournent et retournent dans ma tête. Aurai-je un jour une réponse satisfaisante ? Mes larmes s'écoulent sans bruit. Elles sortent ma peine de moi et me retiennent de la crier au ciel, aux oiseaux ou à qui veut m'entendre. Il n'y a pas moyen que je change cela. Mais ça ira. Peu importe ce que je vais devoir sacrifier, je vais faire ce qu'elle attend de moi et montrer au monde de quoi je suis faite.

Des pas se font entendre devant moi et rapidement un soupir m'avertit que quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi. Santana. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir. Bizarrement, deux bras s'enroulent autour de mes épaules et elle me tire vers elle, contre son corps. Je profite de la chaleur qu'elle dégage. Son odeur m'en rappelle une autre.

—Santana ? Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, murmuré-je.

J'ai presque l'espoir qu'elle dise non, qu'elle me propose de ne plus y penser. Avant que je ne puisse me dégonfler, je poursuis. J'ai besoin de sortir ce souvenir de moi et pour une fois, de lui faire savoir quelle garce menteuse, je suis. Elle doit savoir pour pouvoir partir et me laisser aussi.

— J'ai couché avec Brittany.

L'aveu tend son corps derrière moi. Le mien ne cesse de trembler, revivant cette nuit fantastique. Je prends une seconde pour respirer avant de me lancer dans l'explication qu'elle doit attendre. Je ne veux pas lire dans son regard que c'est le moment où elle me dira au revoir à son tour. Il ne me reste que l'espoir qu'elle restera lorsqu'elle aura entendu la vérité. Son corps serré contre le mien me brûle. J'espère qu'elle va comprendre.

— C'était un soir de décembre. L'air était froid et lourd en même temps. Un verre à la main, j'attendais que quelque chose se passe. La vue sous mes yeux était dégagée et paisible. On aurait pu croire que rien n'allait venir troubler la quiétude. C'est là que j'ai réalisé à quel point, je ne pouvais plus faire ça, à quel point je souhaitais être plus comme Quinn. J'ai avalé d'un trait le vin bon marché, savourant l'effet de l'alcool sur mon organisme.

C'est un peu comme si j'aspirais de la quiétude à l'intérieur de mon corps. Désespérée pour un peu de paix, de tranquillité. J'aurai dû savoir ce que j'étais devenue. Il y a eu un claquement régulier sur ma porte. J'espérais une seconde que ça ne soit pas Finn. J'avais eu assez de drame avec lui pour toute une vie. Il avait promis de me quitter et de ne jamais revenir. Et si tout n'était pas réel ? Mon esprit confus ne voulait pas savoir. Cela faisait trop mal.

Je mourrais presque à l'intérieur. J'ouvris la porte, prête à lui hurler dessus, lui rappeler sa promesse de ne pas revenir. Je l'ai perdu, je ne voulais pas d'un rappel. J'avais perdu assez de monde comme ça. Les mots disparurent à la seconde où je la vis sur le pas de la porte, hésitante. Des larmes avaient coulé aussi sur son visage. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient un désordre et ses vêtements semblaient avoir été mis sans soin. Je fus soulagée et en même temps un peu déçue.

Je déposai mon verre de vin sur le meuble à côté de moi et pris sa main sans un mot, la tirant dans l'appartement. Elle semblait avoir besoin de confort ou d'une épaule pour pleurer. Négligeant le salon et son désordre, des objets avaient volé durant ma discussion avec Finn et il me faudrait les remplacer, je l'emmenais dans ma chambre. La pièce vide était relativement chaude mais elle tremblait dans mes bras.

Nous nous allongèrent sur le lit, elle se nicha même contre mon corps, désespérée pour cette chaleur particulière. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle pour la tenir la plus proche possible. J'avais autant besoin qu'elle de me raccrocher à cette petite flamme naissante. La proximité de nos corps créait ce besoin nouveau de nous fondre plus l'une dans l'autre.

Brittany parla, elle m'expliqua cette dispute entre vous et vos départs en claquant la porte. Elle m'expliqua cette sensation d'avoir perdu quelque chose qui lui appartenait mais d'être incapable de revenir en arrière pour le récupérer. Je l'ai rassurée du mieux que je pouvais. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus que moi et elle. J'ai voulu lui faire sentir à nouveau cette proximité. Et c'est arrivé après plusieurs verres et un certain nombre de bouteilles. Je me suis perdue dans ce sentiment qu'elle m'offrait, nous brisant toutes les deux à l'intérieur. Personne ne devait jamais le savoir à quel point nous étions si loin de cet endroit que l'on appelle maison.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait changer alors nous avons essayé de le cacher. Il n'y a jamais eu de lendemain. Elle l'a oublié dans la brume d'une nuit trop remplie d'alcool et j'ai gardé le secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je l'ai regretté plus que je ne veux me l'avouer. J'ai regretté que ça soit Brittany et pas elle.

Le silence s'est installé après ma longue confession. Santana ne m'a pas lâchée une seconde. Elle n'a pas manifesté de surprise, c'est comme si elle savait déjà ou qu'elle s'en doutait. Sa présence dans mon dos apaise la culpabilité que je ressens toujours à chaque fois que je me souviens de cette nuit. Mais je me force à ne pas me laisser aller plus loin dans ce sentiment de sécurité. Sans doute attend-t-elle le bon moment pour frapper à son tour, droit au cœur.

Mais peu importe ce que choisit Santana, à la fin, je ne me souviendrai que de Quinn.


	7. Je veux vivre

**Je vais me concentrer sur cette fiction pendant quelque temps et la terminer. J'espère que vous aimerez. Les mises à jour devraient être plus régulières mais cela dépend de mon travail à l'unif et du forum. Je posterai toujours là-bas en priorité et quand j'ai le temps ici. **

Juste une blonde quelque part POV

Je ne pourrai jamais m'habituer. C'est incroyable de découvrir visite après visite qu'une tombe a été creusée ici. Le cimetière est désert. Je m'arrange toujours pour qu'il le soit. Je n'ai pas envie que les gens sachent que je la pleure. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de difficultés.

Je me suis tellement trompée à son sujet. J'avais besoin de faire amende honorable au moins une fois. Je ne peux décrire à quel point son absence est un crève-cœur tous les jours. Je ne peux exprimer la peine horrible qui s'empare de mon cœur chaque fois que ma main cherche la sienne. Je ne détaillerai plus les pensées se promenant au fond de ses yeux et ce simple fait est le plus pénible à vivre. De devoir respirer sans sentir le souffle qu'elle prend. Manger une nourriture qu'elle ne touchera pas. S'éloigner quand elle n'est plus là pour le voir. Se souvenir quand plus rien n'a été laissé.

Peu importe où je vais maintenant, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Elle était une raison pour moi de me lever tous les matins et je manque chaque instant passé à son côté même s'ils n'ont pas été aussi nombreux qu'ils auraient dû l'être. C'est un beau gâchis qu'est devenue ma vie.

Santana est partie avec elle. Elles vont se reconstruire mutuellement et je souhaite juste que quelqu'un ait pensé à moi. A celle qu'elles ont laissée derrière.

Rachel POV

J'aimerai parler de déclic, de guérison miracle. J'aimerai dire que je ne me souviendrai plus. J'aimerai dire que je l'ai oubliée, que je ne cherche plus. Mais que dire quand je me réveille et que je n'attends qu'un signe de sa présence ? Que dire quand je sais que plus rien n'est pareil. Santana ne savait pas. Elle m'a entendue. Nous avons parlé, échangé, exploré cette contrée qui a vu Quinn grandir. Je lui ai confié cette expérience que cela a été de vivre ensemble, les petites et les grandes joies, les cauchemars si réels après lesquels parfois elle me réconfortait, notre complicité dévorante qui nous prenait au dépourvu.

Je me suis rappelée ce qu'était un corps chaud qui se presse contre vous, même si la présence de Santana ne correspondait pas tout à fait. Tout cela ne fait que renforcer cette sensation. Le vide est le même jour après jour. Peu importe à quel point, nous en parlons ou la distance qui nous sépare. Elle n'est plus là et plus rien n'est pareil. Je me suis achetée un petit cœur bleu-vert et je le porte en pendentif. C'est une preuve tangible, quelque chose que je peux toucher, caresser. Un exutoire pour ces sentiments que je ne peux plus exprimer. Je souhaiterai que ça soit elle. J'ai tant de choses à lui dire.

Santana m'a aidé à analyser chaque moment. Toutes ces petites attentions mises bout à bout ont éclairé un chemin que je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de prendre avec elle. Le jour où je la rejoindrais, ce cœur, mon cœur, lui appartiendra si elle en veut toujours. Mais ce n'est pas encore mon heure, j'ai mes preuves à faire ici.

Juste une blonde quelque part POV

Ma main caresse la peau douce de son dos. J'essaye d'apaiser ses sanglots, de calmer cette angoisse que je vois monter dans ses yeux. Je me sens inutile, insuffisante. Il y a tant de choses à faire, tant à réparer. La peine trace des reflets apeurés, vulnérables au fond de son regard. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi abattue, si cassée et pourtant, elle en a traversé des épreuves.

Mes doigts acquièrent une vie propre, ils tracent des motifs compliqués, gardiens d'un apaisement que je ne peux vraiment transmettre. Pas comme elle le pourrait si elle était seulement au courant. C'est si difficile de garder ce secret, de se taire et de les regarder détruire leur vie. Ne voient-elles pas qu'elles font fausse route ?

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle souhaite chaque matin que tout soit différent, que la lumière du soleil apporte une petite étincelle qui relancerait son âme. Ne comprend-t-elle pas que le matin ne peut rien pour elle si elle ne le souhaite pas un peu ? Il fut un temps où j'aurai cru que tout est possible. Tout.

Elle se redresse et l'éclat de son regard me glace. Elle ne s'en préoccupe plus. Elle se coupe de ses émotions. Elle me fait peur. C'est un corps sans vie, ni sentiments qui s'écarte de moi pour boire le contenu d'un verre. Je grimace. L'alcool n'a jamais résolu les problèmes de la vie, pas dans la sienne en tout cas. Elle marmonne quelque chose et sort sur la terrasse. Dans la douceur de la nuit, je la vois allumer une cigarette. Le bout rougeoyant accentue la pâleur de son visage. Elle n'est pas encore complètement remise, pas comme elle souhaiterait me le faire croire.

Je soupire lorsque j'aperçois ses épaules trembler sous la force de ses nouveaux sanglots. Rien ne fait plus mal qu'abandonner son âme-sœur. Mais je ne pourrais imaginer passer à travers cette souffrance plusieurs fois volontairement. Elle s'inflige une telle punition pour une faute qu'elle n'a pas encore commise. Si seulement, elle comprenait qu'aimer est le plus beau des cadeaux au lieu d'être le pire des fardeaux. Je la rejoins.

Je me tiens derrière elle, hésitant à tendre la main. Le moindre contact sera dévastateur. Elle ne pourra plus prétendre. Je la connais, elle s'écroulera. Ma peau effleure la sienne et les frissons s'arrêtent. Surprise, je ne bouge plus. Son corps se rapproche du mien, se fond le plus proche possible de moi. Mes bras l'enlacent et je la soutiens tandis qu'elle pleure sur mon épaule.

Ses larmes trempent peu à peu mon t-shirt et la fraicheur de la nuit rend la situation inconfortable pour nous. Ses frissons deviennent plus réguliers, causés par le froid plutôt que la peine. Son poids repose simplement contre moi. J'hésite puis décide de nous tirer à l'intérieur. Je referme la porte du bout des doigts avant de l'emmener vers le canapé. Nous nous effondrons dessus en reprenant la position que nous venions de quitter.

— Respire, chuchoté-je à son oreille, respire.

Je montre l'exemple par de grandes inspirations profondes, gonflant mes poumons de cet air si nécessaire. Elle m'imite et la crise passe. Comme les autres avant, elle ne semble pas vouloir en parler. Sa tête est toujours enfouie dans mon cou, reposant sur moi comme si j'étais la dernière ancre qui la rattache à la terre. Je la sens respirer mon odeur et l'action déclenche un sentiment d'inconfort chez moi.

— Je respire, murmure-t-elle, je respire mais je ne vis pas.

Elle survit, pensé-je en moi-même. Elle doit accepter que la vie lui a retiré ce choix. Garder le meilleur et oublier ses promesses pour continuer, avancer à nouveau dans ce monde où plus rien n'est pareil pour elle.

— Je veux vivre, ajoute-t-elle.

Sa voix manque d'assurance, timide comme je ne l'ai jamais connue. Ses lèvres effleurent ma peau et je suis trop stupéfaite pour réagir. Je la laisse explorer ma gorge, tendre, sensible à cette caresse sortie de nulle part. Ses mains ne restent pas inactives et glissent sur mon ventre comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait faire. Son corps m'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé. C'est la première fois que je la vois si décidée à faire quelque chose depuis que tout a changé. Je peux imaginer qu'au fond de son esprit, elle est occupée à imaginer une autre.

L'attente est éprouvante pour moi aussi. Je souhaiterai que Santana soit là avec moi. Il n'est pas difficile de l'imaginer plus petite, des mains un peu plus larges et confiantes. Je pardonne les erreurs, mon corps cherchant ce sentiment de bien-être. Je ferme les yeux, certaine qu'elle fait de même. Il ne s'agit pas de moi, d'elle ou de nous. Tout est pour celles qui ne sont pas là aujourd'hui.

Nous retirons nos vêtements, prises d'une frénésie, d'une passion contaminée. Nos doigts sont agressifs, nos dents remplacent une langue trop imparfaite. Il n'y a pas d'exploration attentive, de recherche, d'amour partagé, tout est dédié à un but. Aucune de nous deux ne souhaite se leurrer trop longtemps. Mon cœur pleure et le sien se brise. Tout s'accélère. Le plaisir vient rapidement, insatisfaisant, imparfait. Il a un goût d'inachevé. Elle ne connaitra jamais cette jouissance dans des mains qui comptent. Et à la fin, quand je regarde au fond de ses beaux yeux verts, le vide est toujours le même. Mais maintenant, il porte un nom … Rachel.

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'esprit trop embrouillé et que vous êtes prêt pour la suite. Un commentaire sur celui-ci ? ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	8. Juste le son de ma voix

Quinn POV

Partager un taxi, un acte normal pour moi maintenant. La jeune fille blonde tourne son regard bleu vers moi. Elle me sourit. Je lui souris en retour puis détourne le regard avant de n'avoir à entendre encore une fois son discours sur l'impossibilité de trouver un taxi dans ce quartier et qu'elle ne me remercie une nouvelle fois. Elle ne sait pas qu'il s'agit d'un acte purement égoïste. J'hésitais à monter et à partir, elle m'a fourni le prétexte dont j'avais besoin pour le faire juste avant que le chauffeur s'impatiente.

Beaucoup ne comprendraient pas cette décision que j'ai prise, cet éloignement que j'ai voulu. Le taxi qui m'emmène m'éloigne de celle que j'aime, que j'ai chéri. Mon cœur se brise un peu plus à chaque mètre que je fais. C'est un déchirement comme je n'en ai connu qu'un seul : le jour où on a pris Beth loin de moi. Je savais que c'était pour le meilleur ce jour-là, aujourd'hui, tout mon corps hurle sa désapprobation. Je sens que je fais une erreur. Mon intuition s'époumone vainement à l'intérieur de moi.

— Tu fais une erreur, murmure dans ma tête la voix de Santana.

— Elle t'aime aussi, chuchote Brittany, les yeux larmoyants, la voix cassée.

Une image que mon esprit n'a pas encore su effacer, Brittany en pleurs qui me suppliait de renoncer à ce projet fou, juste à côté du regard brisé de Rachel quand les portes de l'ascenseur se sont refermées sur moi. Je voulais qu'elle me retienne, je voulais qu'elle me supplie. Je suis déçue de son manque d'initiative. Rachel ne tient pas à moi, pas comme j'aimerai qu'elle le fasse sinon elle ne m'aurait jamais laissée partir.

Mon cœur commence à battre plus doucement, tic-tac d'un compte à rebours dont j'ignore quand sonnera la fin. Le feu passe au rouge. Je prends une inspiration. Mon regard se fixe sur les voitures arrêtées en face. Le temps ralentit. C'est curieux. Je suis seule, entourée d'inconnus. Cette constatation me rappelle que je viens d'abandonner ce que je considérais comme ma maison. Une maison … Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais connu dans mon enfance. J'ai dû attendre sa venue pour en saisir le vrai sens, la chaleur de connaitre un tel lieu de refuge.

J'ai tout perdu. Le feu passe au vert. Le chauffeur me sourit avant de redémarrer. Une voiture emboutit l'avant de la nôtre. Ma tête heurte la vitre. Je ferme les yeux, sonnée. C'est le noir, le vide, la douleur. J'entends des cris, d'autres voitures qui se rentrent les unes dans les autres et enfin le crépitement du feu à quelques centimètres. J'entrouvre les yeux. L'effort est pénible. La tête du chauffeur est appuyée sur le volant, inerte. Ma voisine ne parle plus à côté de moi. Une plaie béante à la tête me fait penser qu'elle est déjà morte. Elle frémit. Son corps bouge encore.

Frénétiquement, je tente de me dégager de ma ceinture de sécurité et des bagages tombés sur moi. Une voiture a embouti la portière de son côté.

Je parviens à glisser deux doigts sur son cou et sens un maigre pouls. Elle vit toujours, à peine. Ses jambes sont coincées sous la tôle. Il y a beaucoup de sang. Ce n'est pas le mien. Il faut que je nous sorte de là. La chaleur devient fournaise. Je n'ai plus que quelques secondes pour faire mon choix. Je crie.

Plus tard

Mal. La douleur. Que de la douleur. Et le noir. Tout est noir. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux, de bouger un bras. Prisonnière de mon corps à nouveau. Une voix. Sa voix qui me pousse à ne pas lâcher prise. Une pression. Quelque part sur mon corps. Une autre voix. D'autres mots. Pas ceux que j'attends. Pas celle que je veux. Et puis plus rien.

Rachel POV

On dit que deux âmes sœurs se reconnaissent toujours. On raconte aussi que les âmes voyagent et finissent par se retrouver peu importe le temps et l'endroit. New York me semble vide et froid sans elle. Je descends la rue, balayée par les rafales de pluie. Trempée de la tête aux pieds, je ne me soucie plus de m'en protéger. Quelle importance maintenant ?

Je n'ai pas repris le travail. Pas encore. J'ai besoin de changements et ce voyage n'a été que la première étape. Santana se montre étonnamment protective envers moi en ce moment. Elle dort même à mon appartement, à la place de Quinn. Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut abandonner Brittany si longtemps.

Une voiture rase le trottoir envoyant des gerbes d'eau à quelques centimètres de moi. Je souris. Encore cette chance qui me poursuit, je croirai presque à un ange gardien quelque part là-haut. Le théâtre m'ouvre ces portes. La chaleur d'un air sec ne m'apporte plus autant de soulagement. Lentement, je me déshabille, retirant couche après couche. Un chandail et une jupe comme la première fois, comme la toute première fois.

La scène est là, sombre, si vide comme une deuxième maison désertée elle aussi. Des années m'ont appris les rudiments et je n'ai qu'à pousser sur quelques boutons pour faire apparaitre une lumière au centre de la scène. Là où tout s'est toujours décidé. Même si, aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus là, elle entendra. Parce que cela nous a toujours réunies, je crois que je peux vaincre la mort et chanter une dernière fois … juste pour elle. C'est mon au revoir avant de me retrouver, un jour, quelque part près d'elle.

Je peux à peine parler mais je sais qu'elle me permettra au moins de chanter. L'intro musicale démarre et je ne suis pas prête. Rachel Berry ne donnera jamais une performance au rabais, même si personne n'est là pour l'observer. Je prends une inspiration et je libère ma voix.

Cela sonne creux, un peu trop à mon goût. Mais je sens sa proximité, je la vois presque, assise sur la dernière rangée. Ombre parmi les ombres, elle m'observe, m'écoute comme elle l'a toujours fait.


	9. Un ange blond dans mes rêves

**Dernier chapitre et je sais que certains se poseront sans doute beaucoup de questions à la fin.**

Six ans plus tard :  
Beaucoup rêvent de fin heureuse, d'un happy ending à la manière d'un film. On obtient la fille, le générique propose une chanson stupide et tout est bien qui finit bien. Dans la réalité, tout n'est pas si simple. Le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc et les nuances de gris qui le composent sont parfois si proches qu'on pourrait s'y tromper.

Le soleil, le ciel, les arbres, tout est identique à la dernière fois. A peine remarque-t-on quelques différences dans les couleurs qui m'entourent. L'atmosphère n'a plus cette lourdeur d'avant. Le poids a été enlevé de mes épaules et je sais que ces derniers mots qui flottent entre nous n'ont jamais été plus vrai.

Je ne me souviendrai que de toi. Ils viennent entacher le moindre souvenir, le moindre rappel. L'émotion, elle, n'a pas changé. Il y a toujours ce resserrement de la gorge, l'impression de ne plus savoir respirer et puis vient la confusion : mais que fais-je ici ? Pourquoi ne suis-je plus à ces côtés ?

C'est difficile de ne pas juger, de ne pas se positionner dans ce choix où aucune de nous deux ne semble avoir eu raison. Illusoire aussi de croire que le temps peut fixer les choses. Il y aura toujours ce précipice de bonnes intentions entre nous. Nous avons passé notre chance, j'en suis certaine maintenant.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns déboule devant moi, courant après un ballon. Je le rattrape et l'empêche de trébucher sur la rue devant une voiture. La ressemblance est frappante. Il me regarde un peu désespéré, son ballon toujours au milieu de la ruelle. Il veut s'élancer. Ses yeux s'y refixent d'ailleurs rapidement et il se mordille légèrement la lèvre, dans un geste d'anxiété que je connais bien.

— Attends-là, lui demandé-je en posant une main sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de se ruer en avant, je vais le chercher.  
Slalomant entre les voitures, je récupère l'objet d'une main. De l'autre, je m'excuse avec un petit sourire désolé. Quelques-uns klaxonnent mais dans l'ensemble, il n'y a pas trop de cris. Mon temps est limité maintenant. Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour remarquer l'absence de son enfant. Je ne suis pas prête à faire face, je voulais juste savoir si elle allait bien.

— Le voilà, fais un gros câlin à ta maman en rentrant d'accord ?  
Sa bouche ouverte, il hoche de la tête et s'enfuit dans le jardin à nouveau. Je recule sous l'ombre de l'arbre, tentant de me dissimuler à nouveau mais il est trop tard. Balle bien en main, il se précipite sur Rachel et entoure ses jambes de ses bras dans une étreinte maladroite. Elle semble déstabilisée et je sais qu'il n'y a plus qu'une question de secondes maintenant. Il faut que je m'éclipse. Tout de suite !

Rachel POV  
— … et la gentille dame a été recherché mon ballon. Comme un ange, maman et elle m'a dit de …  
Un ange ? Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Une seule femme peut correspondre à cette description. Celle que je n'aurai jamais, celle qui est partie en me laissant derrière. Et si ? Le doute me prend, s'empare de mon esprit, joue avec les possibilités. Tout devient tellement probable quand on est désespérée. Tout, même les rêves.

Je suis à peine au milieu de ma journée, qu'elle en a déjà abordé le crépuscule. Mes yeux quittent mon garçon et balayent la rue, espérant apercevoir assez pour contenter ce petit monstre d'espoir qui grimpe à l'intérieur de moi. Un éclair de cheveux blonds, juste une nouvelle déception. Pourtant, elle est là quelque part. Mon cœur s'est arrêté, il sait mieux que personne. J'aurai dû faire attention à ces petits picotements à l'intérieur de moi. C'était elle, j'en suis sûre. J'embrasse du coin des lèvres Luc avant de me précipiter vers l'intérieur. J'ai besoin de parler à Santana. Mon esprit tourne et retourne la réalité. Où s'arrête-elle ou commence-t-elle ?

Les rêves, c'est quelque chose de bien. Surtout quand votre vie n'est plus ce qu'elle était et que seuls les nuages semblent vouloir briller dans le ciel noir d'espoir, camouflant les étoiles. Les rêves sont là pour pallier ces manques, ces petites lumières qui ne se sont pas allumées d'elles-mêmes. Coincé au bureau la journée, explorateur dans la jungle le soir, tout est permis. J'ai rêvé d'être allée marcher sur la lune, d'avoir goûté toutes les glaces du monde et même d'une journée sans ennuis, juste remplie d'esprits. Un soir, j'étais gardienne d'un monde perdu, le lendemain je volais dans le vide d'un paysage nu et sans horizon.

Parfois, tout était bien plus élaboré, véritable scénario d'un monde sans déclin. Le lycée a changé, s'est métamorphosé jusqu'à devenir un gigantesque parc aquatique. Nous avions besoin de nager entre les salles et la végétation tropicale envahissait chaque endroit disponible. Des animaux sauvages invisibles rodaient le long des murs. Les escaliers étaient devenus d'énormes cascades qu'il était amusant de dévaler.

Il n'y avait pas d'enfer ici, pas de diable caché. Tout était harmonie et cadence. Tout pour répondre à un besoin de chaleur. Rose, enjoué et déluré quand la passion prenait le dessus. Pastel, doux, chaleureux quand la tendresse se faisait mienne. Il me suffisait de poser la tête sur l'oreiller pour découvrir ce que le petit diable au fond de moi avait concocté comme surprise.

Mon esprit était une sorte de Chocolaterie géante comme celle de Willy Wonka dont il suffisait de pousser une porte pour entrer dans un monde merveilleux. Dans mes nuits, le souffle du temps se ralentit. Tout était rien et tout était tout. J'ai oublié parfois, quelques péripéties trop longues d'un autre temps.

Mais ce qui compte, mon cœur le sauva pour moi. Quand les ténèbres d'une journée trop envahissante menacèrent de me submerger, il me les distilla, promesses d'un soir pas si loin. Quand viendra la nuit, je m'en irai rejoindre ce monde qui n'attendait que moi pour se mettre à vivre. Mais tout n'est plus comme avant. Il a oublié de sauver la partie la plus importante de moi.

Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain. Vais-je seulement quitter mes draps tant aimés ? Pourquoi ne pas garder cet espoir et vivre dans cette réalité que chaque soir je me construis ? Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Comprends-tu, toi qui n'es plus là, que j'ai juste ce besoin d'un petit peu de chaleur ? La nuit m'offre ce passage qui abolit temps et distance.

Je ne rêve que quand tu t'y trouves avec moi. Si tu n'y es pas, ce n'est juste qu'une énième facette de cet endroit appelé réalité. Un nouveau cauchemar dont je ne me réveillerai pour tomber dans un autre. La réalité ne me suffit plus. Elle est devenue un désert sans vie, vide de sens. Tu m'as appris à vivre ça. Tu m'as fait découvrir comment me perdre dans cet océan de possibilités. Au moins, j'aurai vécu. Mes rêves sont meilleurs que la réalité en ce moment. Parce que lorsque que je rêve, peu importe l'endroit ou le temps, Quinn, tu es là à côté de moi.

Santana ne me croit pas et je ne m'attendais pas à une autre réaction. C'est après qui m'intéresse. Je la surveille, l'observe. Parce que si je veux une chance, il faut que je la provoque. Pas besoin d'attendre longtemps. Quelques minutes tout au plus et Santana s'éclipse. Je la vois remonter la rue en jetant des regards nerveux derrière elle. J'essaie de ne pas montrer mon intérêt mais Brittany me déjouera toujours. Ses yeux sont tristes et m'apprennent tout ce que je veux savoir.

Je lui souris et promets de revenir rapidement. Dans ma poche, un carnet, celui qui me permettra de mettre le point final à notre histoire. Suivre Santana n'est pas difficile, elle ne s'éloigne pas tant que ça. Ma petite taille est un atout pour me dissimuler dans l'ombre. Quelques centaines de mètres et nous sommes au parc où j'ai l'habitude d'emmener Luc. Sur un banc, une inconnue est assise. La silhouette me rappelle quelqu'un mais je tais son nom dans mon esprit jusqu'à ce que Santana prenne place. Pas besoin de raviver la douleur si rapidement quand je peux simplement observer de loin. Un saule aux longues branches me fournit l'observatoire idéal. Pas assez proche pour entendre leurs chuchotements mais suffisamment pour la détailler.

Elle n'a pas changé et je ne comprends pas. Mais je sais exactement ce que je vais faire. D'une main experte, je trace quelques mots sur une feuille vierge. Je la plie et repère un enfant jouant un peu plus loin. En échange de quelques pièces, il accepte d'aller déposer mon petit mot. Je m'éloigne rapidement. Elle a fait son choix, j'ai fait le mien.

Quinn POV  
— J'ai toujours voulu lui dire, lui expliquer. Tout ceci n'était pas pour moi, Santana. Elle n'aurait jamais compris.  
— Je sais Quinn. Mais tout aurait pu être différent et …  
Un petit garçon vient interrompre ce qui allait être une longue liste de remontrances à mon égard. Je souffle, soulagée. Mon cœur rate un battement lorsqu'il me tend un bout de papier. Je serre les dents sans le prendre. J'ai trop peur de comprendre.  
— Excusez-moi, on m'a donné ceci pour vous.

Je refuse de mettre les doigts dessus alors Santana s'en saisit. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'ouvrir, je lui arrache. Sans même lire, je sais ce qui s'y trouve. Ce sont les mots de la fin. Ceux qui vont clore ce chapitre de son histoire.

"On dit souvent que les mots font mal, qu'ils peuvent blesser mais qu'ils ne sont que des mots. Voici donc juste quelques mots ceux qui montrent qu'elle ne se souviendra jamais que de moi."

**ça n'a jamais été destiné à avoir une happy ending. Mais je n'exclus pas pendant l'été de lui faire une suite. Même si je n'ai pas encore d'idées à ce sujet. Je voulais que ça se termine mal. J'aurai aimé explorer plus la douleur de Rachel mais je me suis rendue compte que pour cela, il aurait fallu que je continue à souffrir aussi et ça, je ne peux plus me le permettre maintenant. J'ai été trop longtemps sur le bord, il faut que je me détache et commence à remonter la pente. J'espère que vous aurez quand même aimer et je remercie d'avance pour tous les petits mots que vous laisserez parce que je n'ai pas souvent le temps de répondre à chacun avec mon emploi du temps actuel.  
**


End file.
